Someone Be My Escape
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: It all starts when Aizen assigns Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy&Halibel to a mission protecting a young teen who has a power he desires. They have to go back to high school. A love Triangle forms as the story goes. UlquiorraXOCXGrimmjow. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Daily Life Of A High Schooler

**NOTE: Well since no one was really reading my other Bleach fanfic, I removed it ^.^;; Sorry to those who were reading it. But I got a new story, and it's gunna be kinda like my Ouran Host Club fanfic where you get to vote of who my OC falls in love with. The voting will be between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. This story is gunna be interesting =D I will also be switching POV's in this fanfic ^.^;; Forgive my title, I couldn't think of a good one!! T_T**

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 1: The Daily Life Of A High Schooler**

A low growl escaped the lips of a rather annoyed looking man as he walked through the white halls of Las Noches. His hands resting in the pockets of his pants, his posture slightly slouched. He was heading to a meeting. A meeting that would most likely annoy the hell out of him. As he entered the room and took his seat, his gaze lazily shifted around the room to the other Espada. He was number 6, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He didn't believe that everyone higher than his number, 1-5, were stronger than he was. His gaze quickly shifted towards the door way as a figure appeared. "Looks like we're all here", stated that familiar voice of the man they all followed. He stared lazily at the man, just wanting this meeting to be over and done with as quickly as possible. He hated being in the same room with all of these pathetic Espada.

"Now we can begin", Aizen stated as he took his seat at the head of the table. His gaze shifted over his Espada, that horrible smile that would send chills down anyone' spine was plastered on his face. "I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you here?", he watched them, knowing quite well that a few would be upset for his reasoning for this meeting, "I found a way that will further our plans and bring us one step closer into our plans". In the middle of the table a blue aura appeared in a sphere shape, now showing the image of a young 18 year old girl. "Pfft, what the fuck is this?", grunted Grimmjow, glaring at the image of the girl. "That's our power", Aizen replied. "You have to be kidding me...", Grimmjow growled lowly. "She may not look like much, but she has something that we can all use. Unfortunately it's sealed inside, and to break that seal she has to do it herself, and I doubt she would do it just because we asked", Aizen paused for a moment, resting his cheek on his hand, "So I am sending four of you to watch over her and protect her – there are others that will want what she has". Grimmjow crossed his arms, passing this by now. If there was only four of them going then he had a doubt that he was one of them. "Who are you sending, Aizen-sama...?", came Ulquiorra's voice. "Halibel, yourself, Grimmjow, and Yammy", Aizen replied. As Grimmjow heard his name he couldn't help but glare. Baby sitting a human until whatever it was they needed was sealed inside of her. He did not like this at all.

"This mission will involve the four of you to act and live the life of a human, more specifically a high schooler. This girl lives in a smaller town just off of Karakura Town, which is quite lucky for us. You will have no one who recognizes you there. You will be given a gigai so you can hide your hollow features completely and you'll blend in more. I will warn you though, if she is killed or harmed in anyway, all four of you will be held responsible and the consequences will be severe", as Aizen finished, his smile only grew as he watched some of the expressions change. Some were relieved that they hadn't been picked, and the only one who seemed to be pissed off was Grimmjow about all of this. The others knew this was a direct order from the leader and they couldn't deny his order. "You're all dismissed, you will leave as soon as possible", Aizen said before getting to his feet and leaving the meeting room. This was going to be interesting.

**~In The Small Town Just Off Of Karakura Town~**

"_**Beep. Beep.**__**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.".**_ '_Annoying sound...shut up..._', thought a teen as she lay under a pile of blankets. _**"Beep. Beep.**__**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.".**_ A growl escaped her lips and she reached out and grabbed her alarm clock, smashing her hand down onto it to shut it up. She lay there for a moment longer before finally she moved and her form popped out from the mountain of covers. She glared towards the window as the sun shined it, "Stupid sun...stupid school. Why does it have to start so fucking early in the morning...?". She groaned as she climbed from the bed, scratching her back side as she headed into the kitchen of her one bedroom apartment. She poured herself some Frosted Flakes and took a seat in the living room, turning the tv on as she ate her breakfast. She starred annoyingly at the screen, looking rather bored and unamused. She was watching the news. Apparently another 'strange sighting' had occurred late last night. "Bahh, it was probably just another drunk guy walking home and hallucinating cause he was too high on dope", she growled at the tv, quickly turning it off. The news always annoyed her. She quickly finished up her cereal and headed into her room, getting changed into baggy jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Thank god her school didn't have a uniform. She would DIE.

Her name was Tamara Yachiki. She was 18 years old and lived on her own. Her parents abandoned her at some stupid orphanage when she was a baby so she never knew either of them and she didn't want to either. She had black hair that went just below her shoulders with green streaks in it. She had snake bites in her bottom lip and her ears were pierced 3 times on both ears. She didn't think of herself as 'pretty' or 'beautiful' and probably never would. She didn't care about the way she looked and if anyone tried to mess with her, they'd be sorry. She would kick their ass. She always got into fights at school, even if it was her last year there.

Mara grabbed her bag one strap bag and put it on her shoulder. The bag was lined with different patches and buttons of all sorts. She used this bag for EVERYTHING. "Fucking hate school...", she murmured as she grabbed her keys and headed out the front door, locking it and heading down the hall and out of the apartment building she lived in. She slipped her keys into the pocket of her jeans, where her wallet was also stashed, as she headed down the street. She stared lazily at the blue sky above. It was a nice day out. At least she didn't have to walk in the rain. She didn't have a car yet, which really sucked since she hated walking. She placed her hands in her pockets now as she walked, her gaze on the ground as she headed in the direction of her high school.

Mara's gaze shifted to the large building up ahead. She had finally arrived. "Let's get this boring day over with...", she murmured as she headed into the school yard. "MARA-CHAN!!", exclaimed a rather hyper sounding voice, but before she could turn and look she was glomped from behind and almost knocked to the ground. Luckily this always happened so she had learned to balance herself and was able to stay on her feet now after being glomped. "Morning Natalie...", Mara murmured as she pried the other girls arms from around her. "You're surprisingly early!", laughed the girl. Mara now faced her. Natalie was a little shorter than Mara was, and she was 5'6" which made Nat 5'4". The girl had blonde hair with pink streaks through her hair and had an odd fashion sense of wearing strange clothing that either popped out or was just different from the normal stuff. That was what Mara liked about her. She was different, just like her. "Stupid Principal said if I was late again the bastard was gunna expel me...", Mara stated, slouching slightly. "Aww, that's not good!! But I'm glad you made it early!! Come on! Everyone else is over by our tree!!", Natalie exclaimed, grabbing Tamara's arm and dragging her off into the school yard and to a rather large tree where three other people were standing. Two boys and one girl. The girl was actually Natalie's twin sister, Natasha. So they wouldn't get the twins confused, they called her Tasha instead of Nat. She had the same blonde hair, except with blue streaks and liked to wear skirts a lot, unlike Natalie who hated them. The boy who was sitting under the tree was a boy with silver white hair that was quite spiky and he had a tattoo under his eye of a snake that slithered down his cheek. He had his eyebrows pierced on both sides. His name was Zeke. The last boy, who was sitting up in the tree was actually the youngest of the bunch. The whole group besides him was 18, he was just starting out at the high school in his first year so he was only 14. But despite that, he was a pretty cool kid and he was like Mara's little brother since they both had no parents, but he did have foster ones. His name was Shiro. He had nice brown hair that was pretty long, but didn't go below his neck.

"Hey! Mara!!", Shiro exclaimed, hopping out of the tree as he saw Mara coming with Natalie. "You're early!", Tasha commented, she was just as hyper as her sister. "Ya, long story short. If I wasn't here on time the bastard was gunna expel me", she stated, letting out an annoyed sigh. The bell then rang, "God damn it...". "Aww, guess we gotta go to class", the twins stated in unison, both frowning as they all headed inside and parted ways with Shiro in the hall. It sucked that the kid couldn't skip a few grades and be in class with them. As they all now sat in their seats, which were at the very back of the room in the far corner, which was their corner and no one dared enter. That was why there was always a few empty desks around them. As the class was all talking with their friends, the dippy teacher, Mrs. Takaisuke, entered the room. "Class, please calm down, ok?", she asked, looking around. She was such a dits. All she could do was smile as she watched the class, waiting for them to quiet down, "Please, I have an announcement! We have some new students!!". As soon as she said that the class went silent. Yes, fresh meat to pick on, was what they all were thinking anyway. "Thank you. We have four new transfer students. Please come in guys and introduce yourselves", Mrs. T looked towards the door, still smiling as four people entered the room. There was a blue haired rather punky looking guy, a rather emo looking guy, a rather large man who looked too big to even fit in one of their desks, and a strange female who seemed to wear a turtle neck that covered half her face. "Please introduce yourselves!", the teacher stated. An annoyed groan came from the blue haired male as he slouched back, "Name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques...". "Ulquiorra Schiffer", murmured the emo looking male. "Halibel", the female stated simply. "Yammy", the big guy finished, cracking his neck afterwards.

The class had been ready to throw paper balls and other items at the group, but decided against it cause that big guy was kinda scary, actually they all were a bit scary. "Alright, let's give them a welcome guys!!", exclaimed Mrs. T, but everyone was silent, "OK!!! You four can go sit....OH! Back there by Tamara, Natalie, Natasha, and Zeke, there's four desks back there". The four looked unamused as they headed towards the back of the room, exchanging quick glances with the four sitting at the back, who looked rather angry that they were invading their space. The four obviously recognized Tamara. She was their target.

Once everyone was in their seat, the teacher began her lesson, which was rather boring and annoying. Grimmjow could feel the glares of the group of four glaring at him and the other three Espada, which was really pissing him off. They were acting as if they owned the corner or something. He finally snapped and looked back at them, "Ya got a fucking staring problem?!". "No, you're just in our fucking space", retorted Tamara. "I didn't know ya owned this fucking corner, bitch", Grimmjow replied. "Bitch?!", Tamara questioned, obviously getting angry. "You heard me, bitch", Grimmjow replied, watching as Tamara got to her feet. "Ya wanna start something there buddy?!", she threatened, now standing in front of him. He stood up as well, now towering over her but she didn't seem to be intimidated by his height, "Go ahead and try and hurt me", he warned. Tamara smirked sarcastically, "You're not worth it", she turned and was about to sit back down when Grimmjow murmured something about her being a weak little bitch. That was it. She snapped. She quickly whirled around and planted a fist right to Grimmjow's face, causing his nose to bleed. "FUCKING BITCH!", he exclaimed, about to go at her until the big guy, Yammy, held him back, whispering something into his ear which no one else heard. Zeke, Nat, and Tasha were all trying to hold Tamara back from ripping Grimmjow apart. "Grimmjow!! Tamara!!", exclaimed Mrs. T, finally realizing what was going on, "There will be no fighting in my classroom! Both of you, to the office!". Tamara broke free from her friends, giving Grimmjow one last nasty look before reaching back and grabbing her bag from her desk, pushing past him and heading out of the classroom and out into the hall, heading to the place she was awfully familiar with. The office.

Grimmjow wasn't too far behind her, his hands in his pocket as he murmured a few nasty words towards her. _**"Remember Aizen's words..."**_, that was what Yammy had muttered to him. Ya, like he needed to remind him, but this chick was pissing him off already. He shook his head as he walked through the halls, heading down to the first floor where the office was. This mission was a pain in the ass.

As he entered the office, he snatched a tissue from the tissue box and wiped the blood from his nose, taking a seat about 3 away from Tamara. Tamara sat there with her arms crossed as she starred ahead of herself. She didn't like being there in the office she knew so well. It just pissed her off. Her gaze moved though as someone else entered the office area. It was Shiro. He had a black eye and a fat lip as he came in and slouched down into an office chair. No one followed behind him. "Shiro?! What the hell happened?!", she questioned, uncrossing her arms and leaning towards the kid. "Isn't it obvious? Stupid kid got his ass kicked...", Grimmjow murmured, shaking his head as he received a glare from Mara before she turned her attention back on Shiro. Shiro let out a small smile, "It's ok Mara, really! I'm fine. Those guys'll never mess with me again". "W-Wait...you mean you beat someone up?", Tamara questioned. "Ya. He was making fun of my long hair and the way I dress so I punched him in the face at first, then he punched me back a few times but I won in the end", Shiro stated, now grinning. "SHIRO!!", exclaimed a voice from a room within the office, "GET IN HERE!!". It was the principal. "That's my cue", he stated as he got to his feet and headed into the room the voice had come from. She shook her head, leaning back in her chair, "That kids gotta stop pickin' fights with the wrong people. What's he gunna do when the gang leaves here...?", she said out loud, more to herself than anyone else.

Shiro came out a few minutes later and slumped down into one of the chairs, "2 week suspension...". Before Tamara could comment the voice from the office spoke again. "Oh goody...What have you done NOW Tamara?!", her gaze shifted to the rather bald man that stood in the door way, his arms crossed as he looked at her through his glasses. "Hey, he started it", she growled, pointing to Grimmjow. "How the fuck did I start it?!", Grimmjow exclaimed, glaring at Tamara. "For one, you and your stupid friends who came with ya came and invaded my groups corner. Two, you fucking called me a bitch you fucking idiot", Tamara stated, shaking a fist at him. "ENOUGH!", the principal exclaimed, "Do I have to warn you Tamara that you will be expelled from school if this continues?! SMARTEN UP! I'll give you BOTH a 2 weeks detention starting today. You both get to spend an hour after school each week here. Failure to show up will result in more drastic measures. Do I make my self clear?". Tamara shook her head, annoyed by this, "Ya, whatever...". She got to her feet and headed back out of the office. "I'll see you two in the detention hall at 2:30!", he called as he watched Grimmjow get up and follow Tamara out.

"I can't believe this, thanks a lot idiot", she growled, glaring back at Grimmjow, who looked just as annoyed as she was. "Just shut the hell up before I shut you up", Grimmjow snarled. "Shut me up? Go ahead and try buddy!", she replied, still walking. Before she could even react though, she felt a hand grasp her arm and turn her around. She was now pinned against the lockers by Grimmjow. She still wasn't scared. "What the fuck you gunna do, huh?", she questioned, narrowing her gaze at him. "Don't test me women, I'm not a man you want to get angry. That's a warning", he stated, trying to restrain himself from hurting her. "Guess we're on the same line cause I'm not a 'women' ya wanna piss off, and that's no warning. That's a threat", she stated. That was it. Something in Grimmjow just snapped as she threatened him and he wrapped a hand around her neck, beginning to choke her as he lifted her off of the ground and to his height. "I already told you, don't fuck with me or you'll be sorry", a sadistic smirk suddenly crossed his lips, "You don't wanna see what I can do". Tamara wrapped her hands around Grimmjow's hand, trying to pry it from her neck. "Grimmjow...", came a voice, "Let her go...". Grimmjow glanced back, his smirk fading, "Hmph..", he grunted before releasing her, not even watching her as she hit the ground before turning and continuing down the hall.

Tamara coughed slightly, placing a hand around her neck. When Grimmjow was holding her up like that, his words and that smirk had scared her. She was rarely frightened, but he was able to do it. She rubbed her neck slightly, not realizing the person who had interrupted Grimmjow was still standing there. "Are you alright...?", murmured the voice, sounding unamused and like the question was just something that was to be said at a time like this. She looked up to see the emo looking transfer student, Ulquiorra, standing there. She nodded slightly before looking around but Grimmjow was no where in sight. "He already went back to class...", replied Ulquiorra to her unasked question, "It would be wise not to anger him. He has a short temper and you might end up getting hurt...". Unlike Grimmjow, Ulquiorra knew his place and knew his mission. They had to get close to her, not push her away. They were to befriend her and her friends so that it would make it easier to protect her. Even if Ulquiorra wasn't enthused by that fact that he had to make friends with a human girl, he would do it because it was an order from Aizen. He held his hand out to her to help her up. He was actually surprised when she did take the held and pulled her to her feet. His gaze then went down the hall, the usual emotionless look on his face, "Once you get to know Grimmjow, he isn't that bad. But for now, avoid fighting with him. It won't end well...", he looked back at her, "Now we should head back to class..".

As the day went by, Tamara had pushed the events of earlier out of her mind and by the end of the day it was the last thing she would be thinking about. For now, she had to wonder what task the stupid principal would have for her and Grimmjow do in detention. She pulled her bag back onto her shoulder as the bell rang, signifying school was over. She headed out of the classroom with her friends. "That sucks that you have detention!!", cried Nat, clinging on to Mara. "We were supposed to hang out!!", whined Tasha. "I know, I know. Sorry guys, but it's only an hour...we can still hang out", she pulled Nat off of her arm, "Now I gotta go, I'll see ya guys later". She parted ways with her friends by their lockers and headed off to the detention room. This was going to be fun and interesting.

"You have to learn to hold your temper...", stated Ulquiorra, crossing his arms as he looked at Grimmjow. "Pfft, that little bitch started it...", he growled, his back facing Ulquiorra and the others. "Doesn't matter who started it. Aizen will end it if you hurt her", Ulquiorra stated simply, closing his eyes, "I know how much you hate humans and I know how much you would rather not be here, but you're here so deal with it. Whether you like it or not, this is the mission you were assigned and if you don't listen, you will be sorry...". Grimmjow glared back at Ulquiorra, hearing his threat. He wanted to say something, do something to him but instead he turned away and headed down the hall, holding his tongue as he did. He had 'detention' to serve anyway, not that he really cared. Anything that human principal could do wasn't anything bad in his eyes. That man was just a weakling. But the thought of having to spend an hour for two weeks after school with humans made him angry. Why should he waste that time with humans?

**~Somewhere Close By~**

"Hehe! Can we grab'er now?! CAN WE?!", questioned a rather psychotic sounding boy, grinning at the high school. "Not yet. It's not time to act, and besides the Espada have shown up...", the female stated, grinning at this fact, "Let's watch them for a bit. Observe them and then we will see what _**he **_wants to do about the Espada and the girl". "Hehehehe, ok, I'll stick with killing Shinigami for now...", laughed the boy, disappearing into a black hole he had opened up, leaving the female standing there in mid air, as she stared down upon the school.

**END:~Alrighty then. I know it seems to be leading towards Grimmjow right now because of all the fighting and what not with him and Tamara. But I promise there will be more Ulquiorra stuff as we go! And I wonder who this mystery women and boy were at the end? What are their plans? We'll find out soon enough. Oh, and for the voting between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, I might have it last a while and let the two men, once they discover their feelings, fight for her xD. See ya guys next chapter!**


	2. If We’re Friends, We Help Each Other

**NOTE:~ Bwahahahaha! Chapter 2! Enjoy! =D**

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 2: If We're Friends, We Help Each Other**

Finally the two weeks of detention were over! At last she was free and could do whatever she wanted within that hour after school. Over the past two weeks her group had kind of gotten to know the new transfer students, but Tamara and Grimmjow still didn't get along well. But they were getting better. At least they weren't trying to rip each others heads off. Maybe that was because they had to spend an hour for 2 weeks together. Maybe they got to know each other? Ya right!

"FINALLY!", exclaimed Tamara, stretching as she stood outside the school building with her old and newly found friends. "No more stupid detention", she stated, stretching slightly. "OOHHH!! YES!! Finally we can hang out longer!!", exclaimed Natalie. "Oh!! Oh!! You guys HAVE to come to our place!! OUR PARENTS JUST GOT A HUGE FLAT SCREEN!!", exclaimed Tasha, "It's HUGE! We can watch movies and what not!". Yes, the twins were rich. But despite that, were not snobs like most and were actually pretty awesome people, and so were her parents. "Ehh, sorry guys..", Zeke murmured, "Gunna have to skip out. The old man has me working at the shop till 11 tonight...". "Awww!", the twins frowned. "Ah, well maybe tomorrow or something. Shiro can't come either, his step parents are still pretty pissed about his suspension so their keeping him on a tight leash", stated Tamara. "Aww!", the twins repeated. "We still got our new additions to the gang", Tamara pointed at the four, "What do ya say guys? The twins have lots of games like pool and what not. There house is probably the most interesting place in this whole bloody town". The four Espada were silent, as if silently discussing it with one another on whether or not they would do this. "We have nothing planned...", replied Ulquiorra before everyone now gazed at Grimmjow, wondering if he would comply as well. "I'll come...", murmured Grimmjow, crossing his arms and looking away. "Aww, ya make it sound like it's a death sentence!!", the twins exclaimed, now grabbing both of Grimmjow's arms and clinging to them as they dragged him along. "Hey! LET GO!", he hissed at them, but they obviously didn't listen as they pulled him from the school yard, "It'll be SO much fun!", laughed the twins.

"Well see ya guys sometime over the weekend...", murmured Zeke, waving everyone goodbye before heading off down the street. Everyone else followed after the twins, who were still dragging Grimmjow. "I swear those two aren't afraid of anything..", murmured Tamara. "What do ya mean?", questioned Yammy. She looked back at the large male, "Well Grimmjow, especially with his threats, isn't the nicest guy around. To most, he would appear creepy. But to those two girls, even if there like a third of his height, they don't care. Who knows, Maybe some of there hyper and kindness'll brush off on him". She let out a small laugh. Ya, like that was gunna happen.

"So where have you guys been staying anyway? You all just moved here, and surprisingly showed up together and seem to know each other pretty well. So what's your stories?", Tamara asked, looking back at the three. They seemed to stay silent, which only heightened her curiosity. "We're all orphans...and so we take care of each other...", Halibel, who had finally spoken more than two words since she had been there, finally spoke. "Ah, that's cool. I'm an orphan myself. Parents dumped me at some orphanage", she chuckled, shaking her head, "But whatever. Who needs parents, I'm fine on my own".

The group had finally arrived at the twins house, and they FINALLY released Grimmjow as they entered the large mansion like home. "WELCOME TO OUR HOME!!", they exclaimed in unison. The group seemed to be a bit surprised that the twins owned such a large house. The fact for that was probably because humans normally owned tiny little things, or so they all had seen in Karakura Town anyway. It was a surprise that humans actually had a house like this. Mind you, it was no where near as large as Las Noches, but for a human it was pretty big.

"TO THE BASEMENT!", Natalie exclaimed, standing 'epically' by a large door, which she opened and it had a stair case that led into the basement. The group followed the twins down into the large, quite open basement, which had a theater like area in front of the new and quite large big screen TV and they had pool, air hockey, table tennis, and table soccer tables and a few shelves of various board games and the twins even owned a poker set. They also had a various assortment of video games and game systems. "Pick a game guys and have some fun", commented Tamara as she walked over to the pool table, "Who wants to play some pool?!". "Aww, we always play that!!", complained the twins. "Fine, you don't have to play", her gaze shifted to the other four, "You guys up for a game?". Halibel stepped forward and grabbed one of the sticks, looking at Tamara as if to say, "I'll play". Grimmjow grabbed one of the sticks, raising a brow at it for a moment before looking at Tamara, "I'm in too". Ulquiorra and Yammy took a seat on the large sofa in front of the large tv and starred blankly at it. The twins began showing them various video games that they could play. Yammy was really getting into the games where you got to kill people. It didn't seem odd though since guys normally liked those games.

Tamara turned the stereo on and grinned, "Let's do this". She set up the balls on the pool table, "Halibel, you break them". Halibel looked at Tamara before looking back at the balls and walking around, lining her stick up with the white ball before pushing it into the white ball, causing it to shoot into the crowd of stripped and colored balls, the group now separating and going everywhere. In a game like this, there was no one who was strips or colors. It was just how many balls you could get in since they didn't have teams. They even had a chalk board to keep score. Tamara walked around, "My turn", she stated, lining her stick up with the white ball and hitting it, knocking the yellow stripped ball into the right bottom pocket. "Yaah, one point for me!!", she stated, going to shoot another.

By the end of the first match between Halibel, Tamara and Grimmjow, Halibel had lost. Only having sunk 2 balls, the rest tying Tamara and Grimmjow up. "Time for a tie breaker match", Tamara announced, Halibel going over to watch the others play video games now. "This is boring..", grunted Grimmjow, finding this game annoying. All it was, was hitting balls into holes with sticks. Annoying. "Oh? Well...how bout we bring it up a notch and bet something, huh?", she questioned, grinning as she leaned on her pool stick. Everyone went silent, the video game being paused as everyone looked over at the two.

Grimmjow seemed intrigued by this, "Oh yeah? Is it just gunna be some petty bet where we bet some crap like buying someone food or that shit or is it gunna be a serious bet?". "A serious bet", she stated. "Ok then...", Grimmjow smirked, crossing his arms. Oh the things he could think of to make her do if he won the bet. "If I win, you gotta be my slave for a week", Tamara stated, "Doing everything I want you to do". Oh how she could make him suffer. "Fine, but if I win, I get a strip show", he stated, half joking, or was he? She smirked, knowing she was going to win anyway so that didn't bother her. She held out her hand and they shook on it. They put the balls back into a group and this time Grimmjow went first. He separated the balls and got a solid red in. He was solids and she was stripes. He tried again for another solid, but just missed getting it in the pocket. Tamara got 2 balls in before hers missed.

This went on for a while now and the two were now tied for who could knock in the eight ball. The group was on the edge of their seats now as they watched the game. "Hello down there!", the twins mother suddenly shouted down, "Are you kids hungry?". Everyone looked around and agreed they were hungry. "Ya!", the twins exclaimed. "Well come on up and get some food!", their mother called back down. This would leave Grimmjow and Tamara's game unfinished. Everyone headed upstairs and into the large dining room, which had a large rectangular table, which reminded the four Espada of a meeting table.

The group sat around it and waited as different dishes of food were brought to the table. "We heard our twins had some new friends so we decided to prepare a feast to welcome you all!", stated the twins mother. She was a blonde just like her daughters, except with a more orangey color to her hair. The twins father then walked into the room. He had dark black hair and seemed to stick out of the family since they all had lighter hair. "I heard my girls had some new friends. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Iaratsu Hakumei, and this is my wife, Aria Hakumei", the man stated, welcoming his wife into his arms. "DADDY!", exclaimed the twins, glomping him now. "Haha, hello girls", he laughed.

After everyone was seated and introduced they began to feast. The food was quite good. At first the four Espada seemed to be hesitant on eating it but once they had a few bites, they were eating just like everybody else.

It was getting quite late now since after they all had finished eating, they just talked for a while, getting to know each other. "Hey, what about our game?", grumbled Grimmjow, looking at Tamara. She looked over at him, "Oh...hm...Guess you can be my slave cause you were gunna lose anyway". "WHAT?!", growled Grimmjow, glaring at Tamara, "I'm not being your fucking slave. I wasn't going to lose". "Well whatever, let's just forget about it anyway. It's getting late, should start heading home", stated Tamara, getting to her feet and stretching, "Thanks a lot Mr and Mrs. H, the food was awesome!". "Any time. You all are welcome here whenever you like", replied Mrs. H, smiling at them all. "See you tomorrow Nat, Tasha, we'll grab Zeke and sneak Shiro out and hang out all day", she stated to the twins. "Yep! See you guys tomorrow!", the twins waved them goodbye at the door and the remainder of the group began walking down the streets.

"You know, you guys never did say where you've been staying", Tamara stated, looking at the group. "What's it matter to you?", Grimmjow questioned, narrowing his gaze at her. "Well we're friends now, right? You're all part of the gang now, even if the 'gang' will no longer be together in a years time. Friends have to wonder these things, besides I gotta know so we can come get ya in the morning", stated Tamara. Grimmjow raised a brow, human ways confused him. 'Friendship' was even more confusing. He would never understand humans. "We're staying in the old apartment buildings at the far end of town...", Ulquiorra finally answered her question. They hadn't actually had a room there, they merely stayed on the roof top at night while one of them watched over Tamara's apartment. But they wouldn't tell her that. "Oh cool, well guess we're separating here cause my apartments this way", she pointed down a dimly lit street, "See ya guys tomorrow".

She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked down the dark street. It was always like this. Dark and creepy. Her neighborhood wasn't the best one around either, especially at night. It was quite dangerous. But she never gave it no thought since she knew she could take care of herself anyway, at least that's what she thought. Her gaze shifted towards the surprisingly clear night sky and fell on the pale orb that always resided there in the darkness, the moon. '_Life'll be so dull after we all split up after graduation, and Shiro'll be all alone in that blasted high school. Man, I wish we didn't have to split up, wish we could be together for-_', her thoughts were cut short as she heard some sounds down an alleyway up ahead. Her heart pounded slightly at the sudden startle, but she calmed herself down by just telling herself it was a stray cat. As she got closer though, two men emerged from the alley, both wielding pipes. She stopped, glancing back as she saw three other guys behind her. She looked back at the two in front of her. "What the hell do you want?", she growled, quite unamused by the situation. "We're gunna have some fun, that's what we want. If ya come nicely, maybe we won't have to bash in your head with these pipes", stated the one man closest to the alley.

Tamara rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly, "Look", she paused as she pulled out her wallet and threw 5 dollars his way, "There's five bucks, go find yourself a cheap hooker. Night". She tried to walk around them but the men only closed in on her, not even bothering with the money. She stopped once again. This was getting annoying. "Fuck off already", she growled. "Not until we have our fun first!", called one of the men behind her. She heard him running at her and she side stepped, holding out her arm so she clothes lined him. "Why you little bitch!", growled another, now coming at her as well. He swung at her head and she ducked down, kicking his feet out from under him. She didn't have much time to react to the pipe coming at her head though so she merely held up her arm as a last defense, wincing as it hit her arm with a bone wrenching crunch. "You're a stupid little bitch. Should've come quietly", stated another one as she was suddenly hit in the back by another pipe and forced to the ground, "Fuck man, let's just knock her our!!". "No, this bitch needs to be taught a lesson!", stated one of the others, suddenly kicking her in the face.

They all began kicking and beating her with the pipes, murmuring quite a few curse words. "Bitches need to know there place in the wo-", but the man never got his last words out as he was thrown aside by someone. "Who the fuck are you?!", grunted one of them. Tamara couldn't see what was happening since she was curled up on the ground in the fetal position, but if she was looking she would see her savior, or rather saviors were Ulquiorra and Yammy. "You're nothing but trash – all of you", Tamara recognized that voice as Ulquiorra's, and was quite relieved by it, but she found her body hurt when she moved so she just continued to lay there, hoping the pain would just stop soon. "Heeyyy! Let's get outta here!", exclaimed one of the attackers, Tamara managed to lift her head to watch the five men running off, a couple of them supporting one of there members white two others were limping off behind them.

She dropped her head back to the ground, not being able to support it anymore. A few seconds passed and she suddenly felt gentle arms around her form, which lifted her up bridal style. She opened her eyes, seeing it was Ulquiorra. It was funny, but she never really noticed just how oddly green his eyes were, but they were nice none the less. "Sorry...", she murmured, "Wish ya didn't...have to catch me like that...". The silence from Ulquiorra made her rather nervous. He didn't try to comfort, he didn't try to show his worry. He was definitely an odd one. "Where's the hospital in this town...?", Ulquiorra asked. "Hm..?", she murmured, still in quite a daze, "Oh uhm...we don't have one...We have to go to Karakura Town for the hospital...". Just what Ulquiorra didn't want to hear. "Alright...", he finally murmured, "You rest. I will get you to the hospital". "Mhm...", Tamara murmured, drifting off into unconsciousness. It probably wasn't the best thing for her at the moment, but it was the only way Ulquiorra could get her there faster without her knowing something was wrong about him and the others.

Once Ulquiorra was sure she was asleep he opened up a gargantua, only glancing over at Yammy for a moment. "Inform the other two of this. Tell them I have taken her to the hospital in Karakura Town. If you end up coming, be careful. We do not need those shinigami there involved in this", and with that, Ulquiorra stepped into the gargantua and it closed behind him.

"WHAT?!", growled Grimmjow as he heard the news from Yammy. He cursed lowly. This was not good. He was now blaming Ulquiorra for this. He should've shown up at the scene before the damn fighting started, and if he was there he would've killed every last one of the attackers. "Calm down Grimmjow...", Halibel muttered in a slight whisper, but loud enough to be heard. "Now Aizen's gunna have our heads...", he muttered lowly, bunching the wall of the roof top entrance, causing it to crack a little. "Yes, indeed Aizen-sama is very upset about this", came a voice and the three gazed upward towards a certain silver haired shinigami. "Gin...", murmured Grimmjow, crossing his arms. "But Aizen-sama doesn't believe it was anyone's fault, which is very lucky for you four. Humans are very unpredictable and since the attackers had no reitsu you wouldn't have known about the attack. Lucky that Aizen-sama is so understanding", Gin stated, grinning at the three now as he stood on the roof top. "So what, ya just come here to mock us?!", growled Grimmjow. "Not entirely", Gin replied, noticing that just pissed Grimmjow off even more, "I actually came to give you a little bit of a warning".

After Ulquiorra had brought Tamara into the hospital, she was taken to emergency right away and Ulquiorra had to give a statement as to what happened. He spoke the truth and only the truth. That he had found her being attacked while on his way home, and that they were 'friends'. He was told to wait in the waiting room, which just annoyed him since he would much rather be in the same room as Tamara. You never know who could randomly walk into the hospital in Karakura Town. It wasn't safe there. Why this had to happen tonight of all nights was beyond him. Humans were annoying trash.

Ulquiorra had been sitting in the waiting room for about two hours now. This hospital was annoying. Two whole hours and no new information. His gaze shifted as he spotted the three other Espada enter the hospital and come into the waiting room. They came and took seats near him. "Any information?", Halibel questioned. "No..", Ulquiorra replied simply, "She's been in the emergency for two hours, that's all I know...". "God damn it...", murmured Grimmjow, annoyed at how slow the hospital was.

The group suddenly heard a scream and it sounded a lot like Tamara. They quickly rushed to the emergency area, hearing more screams and shouting. As they opened the door, they had to side step a fire extinguisher that was being thrown out of the room. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!!", as the group looked in they could see Tamara on her feet. She was quite bruised, but surprisingly she was standing. Her one arm was in a sling and she was trying to fend off doctors and nurses that were around her. Her head was also bandaged. "What the heck are you doing women?!", growled Grimmjow. "Trying to leave, that's what!!", she replied, throwing some other items at the doctors and nurses, who were now trying to tell her to calm down. "Why the hell do ya wanna leave? You're injured you idiot!", Grimmjow retorted. "I HATE hospitals!!", she replied once more, backing away from the doctors.

Grimmjow growled, this was annoying as all hell. Halibel suddenly stepped into the room and by the doctors. "H-Hey...what are you doing...?!", Tamara questioned, backing away from Halibel slightly, "Halibel...?". Suddenly she was pulled into a hug by Halibel, who whispered some words of kindness and stated that everything was going to be fine. While they were there nothing bad would happen to her. That was a promise. Surprisingly Halibel's comfort calmed Tamara down and she stopped throwing stuff and trying to run away. "Ok...I'll stay...But you guys have to be in the room at all times!", Tamara stated. Hospitals were her number one fear. Probably because of some trauma she had suffered when she was a young child that she didn't particularly like. Hell, no one would've liked what she had to go through. The doctors agreed to let the four stay in the room with Tamara. There would be no point in arguing with the stubborn teen.

After the doctors finished their work on Tamara, she now sat back in the bed and let out a soft sigh, "Man...sorry again that I troubled you guys with this. At least you didn't tell the twins, Zeke or Shiro yet. That would really be an embarrassment...". "Embarrassment?!", growled Grimmjow, "You could've gotten yourself killed. What the hell were you thinking taking on five guys alone?!". "Uhm, let's see. They surrounded me and left me no exit to get away, idiot!", she barked back. "You're not aloud to walk around at night alone anymore!", hissed Grimmjow. "AND WHY NOT?!", she exclaimed. "BECAUSE WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL, THAT'S WHY!!", Grimmjow yelled back. "Stop arguing...", Ulquiorra chimed in, "As long as she's not dead yet then there's no need to fight...". That was putting it bluntly, but Ulquiorra had a point.

"So why do you hate 'hospitals' anyway?", grumbled Yammy, yawning slightly. "Let's just say bad childhood experiences...", Tamara replied, shuttering slightly before leaning back on the pillows behind her. "Rest now", Ulquiorra said, or rather ordered. She didn't feel like arguing against it. She was tired. "Thanks for being here guys...", she murmured as she made herself comfy in the bed and closed her eyes. Now drifting off to sleep. As she slept, the group quietly discussed what Gin had told them. The Soul Society was still clueless about Tamara, but the _other _people that were after her were watching from a distance. It was still unknown as to their motives. But whatever their reasons, they would keep Tamara away from them. She belonged to Aizen.

Tamara awoke late the next morning to notice she was laying in her bed at home. She still had the bandages on her so last night did happen, but she was home. She sat up slightly, letting out a soft sigh, "That was a rough night...". She pushed the covers aside with her un-bandaged arm and climbed from the bed, heading down the hall and stopping just at the entrance of the living room. Grimmjow was passed out on the couch, Yammy sprawled out over the floor, Halibel was sitting in the recliner asleep, and Ulquiorra appeared to be no where. She saw that the screen door to the small balcony was open and just the screen was shut. She walked over and saw Ulquiorra outside, "Morning". Ulquiorra looked back at her now, nodding slightly in response. She opened the screen door, shutting it as she came out onto the balcony with him. She lived on the 4th floor, which was the top floor in her building. Tamara leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking out over the small town, "Guess you guys found out where I live and brought me home, huh?". "Hm..", was all Ulquiorra said, his gaze not leaving her. "Did the others stop by? It's late and we were supposed to hang out..", she looked over at Ulquiorra. "Halibel went and informed them what happened but they have not been by today. She told them you needed your rest", Ulquiorra responded, finally looking away from her.

"Oh, I see...", Tamara let out an annoyed sigh, "Sorry again for all the trouble I caused you guys last night. There are some real idiots who live around this town. Unlike Karakura Town, this place is full of poverty and a lot of people struggle to live, but Natalie and Natasha's parents help the town out with funds and that since they're pretty wealthy. Which is a good thing. They even pay my rent here so I can focus on my education instead of struggling to get the money for rent and food. Last night I should've just stayed at the twins or something, five against one isn't a good number when they have pipes...". "You think if they didn't have weapons you would have won..?", Ulquiorra suddenly asked. She looked at him and smirked, "Ya I do, guys aren't something I worry about. That's why when you guys first showed up, Grimmjow wasn't intimidating. I don't think sex has anything to do with power, nore how much muscle the other guy has. You have to rely on more than just brawn when fighting. I'm fast and can dodge easily, but since there were five of them with pipes, one got me then the other and before I knew it I was on the ground. Really sucks when I didn't have a weapon...". Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment. He agree with her logic. To win a battle you needed more than just brawn. Speed, brains, the proper strategy – all of that and much more were other key things that were required when fighting. She may have only been human, but she had the knowledge to be a skilled fighter. "Before....when you apologize. It has no meaning...", Ulquiorra stated bluntly. She looked at him in disbelief, "What, my apology not good enough?!". "It's no needed", Ulquiorra replied simply. "What do ya mean it's not needed...?", she asked. "It's like you said the other day, 'friends' help each other out and worry for each other. We're friends, so of course we would worry...", Ulquiorra replied, repeating what she had said the other day.

She looked at him, a bit surprised that he had actually been listening to her the other day. She then smiled, patting him on the back slightly, which seemed to surprised Ulquiorra. "You're a good guy, ya know that Ulquiorra. Sure ya look weird, but looks don't count in my world. You're just like me and the others people see differently. We don't belong, only with each other are we considered normal", Tamara stated. "Oih!! WOMEN!", exclaimed Grimmjow, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!". That just ruined the moment. Tamara glared back towards the screen door where Grimmjow now stood, "What, I can't even get out of bed now?!". "No ya can't!", growled Grimmjow. He didn't want her getting hurt anymore and if she stayed in bed then they could keep an eye on her better since while she was injured like this, she was quite vulnerable. "You're annoying as all hell, Grimmjow...", Tamara murmured, heading back inside her apartment.

Yammy and Halibel had woken up from Grimmjow's angry yell. Yammy was sitting up and scratching his head in annoyance while Halibel was just staring at Grimmjow, annoyed that he had yelled. "You really gotta learn not to shout", Tamara stated, "I DO have neighbors, ya know?!". "Pfft, maybe if you listened better I wouldn't yell", Grimmjow stated. Tamara turned around, shaking a fist at Grimmjow, "Ok Grimmy, ya wanna start something AGAIN?!". "GRIMMY?!", he growled. "Ya, Grimmy! BRING IT ON!", Tamara exclaimed, only to have a hand rest on her head. Grimmjow's hand. "Be quiet shrimp...We can fight once you're healed. You wouldn't last 10 seconds in your state", stated Grimmjow before walking passed her and out of the apartment. "Well...that was...random...", Tamara murmured to herself.

**END:~ I know, sappy and boring Chapter but I promise number 3 will be WAY better and lots of action stuff and maybe some bloody murder =D If I get that into it....xD But ya...Please review guys! That would be much appreciated.**


	3. Shopping

**NOTE: Chapter 3!! Wooot! Hopefully you guys enjoy it! =D**

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

It had been at least a month and a half now and things had been going quite well. Well if you call Tamara and Grimmjow arguing constantly and Grimmjow's annoyance that their mission wasn't going anywhere then yes, it was going just peachy. So far since they have been on this mission there has been no sights or strange occurrences that had caused them to fight and Grimmjow was getting tired of just going to stupid human school and he was tired of his gigai as well.

"I think we should just go back. There's nothing around here and that girl hasn't even reveal any power", growled Grimmjow as him and the other 3 Espada stood on the roof top of the school. "Keep your voice down...", Ulquiorra warned, "We don't need any trash over hearing...". "Oh shut up", growled Grimmjow. He was also annoyed that he had to spend each and every day with that bastard, Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra crossed his arms as he stared at Grimmjow. "If this mission wasn't important then Aizen-sama would not have sent four of his Espada to watch over this one girl. You have no patience. You're pathetic...", Ulquiorra stated, shaking his head in annoyance. "HEY GUYS!!", came the awfully cheerful voices of the twins. The group looked over to see the twins and the others coming their way. They all took a seat and began eating their lunches and talking about stuff. "Last day before spring break!!", exclaimed Natasha. "We all have to go to the Sakura Festival in Karakura Town! The cherry blossoms are going to be blooming and this'll probably be the last time we'll all be able to see them together", Natalie finished. "Ya, that sounds awesome", Shiro stated, "My parents were planning on going anyway and dragging me along but I could probably lose them in the crowds". "Oh, Mara, do you have a kimono to wear? What about you guys? If not we gotta go kimono shopping~!!", the twins sang together. "Unfortunately I don't have one", Tamara stated, "The one I was going to wear shrunk in the wash last year so now it doesn't fit anymore...".

"Ok, so we have to go kimono shopping then!", Natasha announced. "What about you guys? You are coming to the festival, right?", Natalie asked, looking at the four who hadn't really spoken. "Why shou-", Grimmjow was cut off as Halibel chimed in. "Of course we are coming. Wouldn't miss it for the world", Halibel glanced at Grimmjow, seeing his annoyed look but she merely shot him a glare. He knew he had no choice to do this so he my as well just give in now. "Perfect!", the twins exclaimed, "We can all go together and hang out!!". "So when do we go kimono shopping..?", Tamara asked rather reluctantly. "Definitely this weekend since the festival starts next Monday!", Natalie commented, sticking her tongue out slightly. Tamara pushed a few strands of dark black and green streaked hair out of her face, letting out a soft sigh. "Well this time I'm picking my own kimono, no girly shit!", she growled at the twins. "Ok! Ok!!", they said in unison, leaning back and away from the angry Tamara.

The bell soon went and the group packed up and threw away their garbage on their way back to class.

**~Somewhere Nearby~**

"At the festival, that is when we will make our move...!", chuckled a female, running a hand through her fine blonde locks, "They should be easy enough to beat". "Don't be cocky", the dark haired man who stood next to her spoke, "from what the boy has been observing of the four this past couple of months, they have strength. They are not to be under-estimated, Kira". "Oh shut up already Yusaki, you sound like a bloody broken record", the female leaped down from her perch on a telephone pole and landed safely on the ground, the male followed down after her. "It is the truth, Kira. We do not need any accidents or mistakes in our mission", the man, Yusaki warned the women.

**~Later on that Day~**

"See you guys tomorrow", Tamara waved the twins, Shiro, and Zeke off as her and the four Espada headed the opposite direction they did. Tamara huffed a heavy sigh, "Stupid festival...". "If you don't like it then why go?", Grimmjow suddenly commented. It would save him from having to go then as well. "I have to. Tradition for us all to go every year and it's probably our last year together anyway since we are all graduating, besides Shiro, in a few months time. So even if I don't want to go, I'll go for them to make them happy and to have some memories before we separate...", Tamara's eyes went distant as her thoughts trailed off to how close graduation really was.

Grimmjow stared at Tamara for a moment and then looked away. Great, he still had to go. "So this...kimono shopping, we go to Karakura Town for that, correct?", Halibel asked, snapping Tamara from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh...ya, we do. They always have nice ones that fit nice and everything. You guys don't have to come if you don't want to", Tamara stated, looking at them. "I think this festival sounds fun", Yammy chimed up as he scratched the top of his head, "I wonder if they'll have anything in my size...no one ever does...". "Oh TRUST me, the twins will find you something that fits", Tamara stated.

The group had moved into the same apartment as Tamara because it was easier to 'afford' for them, or so they told Tamara anyway. The real reason was so that they would be with or at least close to her at all times. They didn't need any bad incidents happening. "Well see ya guys later. Got a cram load of bloody home work to do tonight cause I know I won't get any done over the course of the weekend", Tamara gave the four a slight wave before heading up the stairs and to her fourth floor apartment. She unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. She slipped off her shoes and headed down the hall and to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and slipped her bag from her shoulders. She went over to her stereo and turned on some music to help her concentrate while she did her work. She began to sing along to the music as she pulled out her books and got herself set up on her desk. She knew she would probably be in there for hours because she had a lot of math and science work to do and she hated math and science with a PASSION. This was not going to be a fun night.

**~The Next Morning~**

Tamara heard the phone ringing out in the living room and jumped up for a moment, "Hm...? wha...?", she looked around and groaned. She had to move out of bed. She hated leaving her bed when she was so damn comfortable. She tried to rush things though as the phone was on its last ring before the answering machine so she practically ran like she was in a marathon just to get the phone. "Mmm, Ello..?", she asked into the phone, her voice sounding awfully tired. "MARA-CHAN!!!", came the excited voice of Natalie, "Ooohh, you sound terrible!! What's wrong?!". "Mm, I stayed up till 4AM doing my damn home work so we could go and shop the rest of the weekend...", she let out a yawn just thinking about how much sleep she had gotten. It was only 7:30AM. "Well we're coming to pick EVERYONE up in the limo so can you get ready and then go and tell Grimmy-kun, Ulquiorra-san, Yammy-san and Hali-chan?!", Natalie asked in an excited tone, "We'll go and get Zeke and Shiro first so that gives you time to get ready and go get them and for them to get ready since we have to sneak Shiro out of the house anyway!!". "Hm, sure...see ya soon...", Tamara hung up the phone and trudged back to her room, "I doubt they'll be amused to see me so early on a weekend".

Tamara had gotten dressed in a pair of baggy army jeans and a black tank top with a jacket to keep her arms warm since it was quite cold in the morning. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her keys and wallet before heading out, locking her room before she went down to the second floor where the others lived. She knocked on the door. Waiting a few minutes she heard no movement inside. She knocked again. This time she heard some groaning and growling. She knocked a third time and the door was thrown open and a rather angry and annoyed Grimmjow stood there, "WHAT?!". He was dressed in nothing but boxers(OMG HOT xD). Tamara quickly lifted a hand to cover her eyes, "PUT SOME FRICKEN PANTS ON!". Grimmjow looked down at what he was wearing. He didn't seem a problem with it, and Halibel didn't even seem to care he walked around in his boxers, why would Tamara? "And what if I don't wanna?", he asked, grinning slyly. "Then you're going to Karakura Town in your boxers, now move", she pushed Grimmjow aside and walked into the apartment without an invitation. "Get up everyone!! If I have to wake up early on a weekend so do you! The twins are coming to get us all for shopping!", she called out through the apartment.

She saw the couch was a couch bed and that was probably Grimmjow's bed since he was the first to wake up. Her gaze shifted down the hallway as the doors to the two bedrooms in the apartment opened up. Halibel popped her head out, to look at Tamara with tired eyes. Ulquiorra and Yammy then got out of their room. Ulquiorra, unlike Grimmjow, at least had pants on but no shirt. Yammy had track pants and a t-shirt. "At least two people don't sleep naked or half naked in this apartment..", she murmured to herself.

Tamara waited for everyone to get dressed. She watched from the balcony to see when the twins would pull up since Grimmjow had kicked her out of 'his room', the living room, so he could get ready. At least he closed the curtains. But now that she thought about it, he did have a nice body, and from what she saw of Ulquiorra, so did her, besides the paleness of his skin. She was dragged out of her thoughts by random shouting down below. She looked down and into the parking lot to see the twins standing there waving to her and telling her to get the others to hurry up. "Alright! Be right there!", she shouted back. The neighbor's must be unhappy this morning due to all of the shouting. Oh well. She turned and knocked on the sliding door, "Ya done yet?", she asked, not wanting to barge in and see Grimmjow naked. That wouldn't go over very well. "Ya, come on", Grimmjow called and she opened the sliding door, pushing the curtain aside before closing the sliding door behind her once she was inside. She looked over to see everyone was all ready, "Alright. The twins are here, let's go". And with that, they were off on their lovely day of shopping.

The group sat in the back of the limo just waiting for the torture of kimono hunting to begin. "This is gunna be SO much fun!!", Natalie exclaimed. "Yep! And price will not matter because...", Natasha continued. They then held up two credit cards, "We have our parents credit cards!!". "What? How'd you get those?", Tamara questioned. "Mom and Dad gave them to us before we left", stated Natalie. "Yep", Natasha nodded in agreement. "And you're aloud to buy us all kimono's with that...?", Tamara asked, raising a brow. "Yep! Aren't mommy and daddy SO nice!!", Natalie giggled.

The group were dropped off at the first shop in Karakura Town, it was now 9AM so the shops were just opening. The twins immediately began to decide on what kimono suited who. Tamara went off to look on her own. Thank god there was a lot of people in their group now so that made it easier for Tamara to sneak off. She began looking through the kimono's, inspecting them. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, just something to wear for one night and one night only. She pulled one out that had caught her eye. It was black with a red, cold, and green flower pattern on the sleeves and had a golden sash(can't remember the right name) to tie it around the waist. "That one looks nice", she jumped at the sudden voice and looked over to see Zeke standing there. She smiled and nodded in agreement, "Ya, I guess...you snuck off too...?". He held up a grey kimono with a white dragon pattern on it, "not hard to chose a kimono for me...". "Ya..guess your right", she murmured, looking back at the kimono in her arms. "You should get that one", Zeke pointed out, "It would look good on you". Tamara looked back at Zeke in surprise. Did he just say that? She let out a small laugh and punched him in the shoulder, "Ya right, stop kidding around. Ya know I look good in NOTHING", she laughed and put the kimono back and began looking once again. Zeke watched her for a moment, "You're wrong..", he whispered, "You always look good".

"OOHHH!! THIS ONE IS PERFECT HALIBEL!", the twins sang as the kimono they had made Halibel try on fit her nicely. It was a nice golden and tan color with an off green pattern on it. Halibel held a fan that matched to her face to hide her mouth and nose. She was used to hiding those parts of her face. It made her uncomfortable not having something there to hide it. The fan would work though. "It's adorable!! OH! Grimmy-kun!! Come out!!", Natalie called to the other changing stall. "NO!", Grimmjow protested, "It looks stupid!". "Aww!! Come out or we'll come in!!", the twins sang and the door to the changing stall was kicked open to reveal a Grimmjow wearing a white kimono with a blue pattern covering it. It actually looked quite nice. Grimmjow crinkled his nose, "See, stupid!". "NO!! IT'S HOT!!", the twins commented, grinning at Grimmjow. He glared at them. He wanted so much just to tell them to screw off now. Annoying women.

"OH! Found one for Ulquiorra!!", exclaimed Natasha, holding out a black kimono with a dark teal and gold design on it to Ulquiorra. He looked at the garment, obviously not amused by the choice but the faster this was over with, the faster they could leave. He took the kimono and headed into the changing room and changed into the kimono. He opened the changing room door and starred blankly out at everyone. "OMG!! HE LOOKS SO–", the twins were cut off by Grimmjow. "STUPID!", he began laughing and pointing at Ulquiorra. The twins glared at him, "No he doesn't! He looks cute!!". That only made Grimmjow laugh more, "Cute, ya! That's what a man wants to look like! CUTE! HAHAHAHA!". Yammy interrupted by pointing to himself, "Help me now...?", he asked the twins. They gave Grimmjow one last glared before turning to Yammy, smiling at him, "Of course!!".

Finally after the long search for a kimono, and fighting with the twins on what type of kimono Tamara could get, they were finally able to leave the store. Tamara had gotten the first kimono she had looked at. The group were now eating an early lunch before they were going to go to the movies and then go and shop for some accessaries.

"Why'd we have to get this crap?!", Grimmjow growled, glaring at the noodley food. "Because everyone in the group, _besides __**you**_, seems to enjoy it so just put up with it", Tamara growled as she munched down on a chicken ball. They had gotten Chinese food and apparently Grimmjow didn't like it, which seemed weird. Didn't he grow up around oriental food like this? "I ain't eating it!", Grimmjow crossed his arms and looked away from the meal. Tamara groaned, "Have you even tried Chinese before? It's kind of like Japanese food". Grimmjow shook his head. "You've never tried it yet you say you hate it. Ya, that makes a lot of sense there buddy", she narrowed her eyes at the stubborn male sitting across from her. "Just try it!", she lifted up some noodles from her noodle box and held them out to Grimmjow. He shook his head again and turned his nose up to the food like a stubborn cat. "Grimmjow, just try the damn noodles. They aren't going to kill ya!", Tamara growled, ready to shove the noodles right down his throat. "Fuck off, I ain't eating them so–", suddenly the noodles were shoved into his mouth by Tamara and she grinned at him. "Now chew", she commanded, watching his jaw slowly move, "And swallow". He obeyed and stared at her for a moment. "Now was that so bad...?", she asked, grinned at him. He glared at her before quietly eating his own noodles. "You're weird", she shook her head and began eating her own food once more.

When they arrived at the theater they looked at the movies that were playing. "1...2...3...KNOWING!", the group, minus the Espada except for Yammy, exclaimed the movie that they wanted to see. (Note: I really wanna see that movie xD). "Alright, we're all going in to see Knowing then!", the twins exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. The group headed into the theater and got some snacks before heading into their movie. So they could be in the same area and talk to each other without having to talk across from other people, they took up two rows directly in the middle. The first row, which was lower, had Shiro, Zeke, Yammy, and Halibel, and the second row, which were the higher up seats, had Grimmjow, Tamara, Ulquiorra, and the twins. (Note: They sit in the order I named them =P)

Tamara had decided she would do the not so smart thing and not get a drink before the movie and she didn't feel like leaving the movie to get one since she didn't want to miss the movie so she nudged Grimmjow. "Eh, can I have a sip of your pop?", she whispered. "What? No way!", Grimmjow growled, glaring at her. "Why not?!", she whispered in annoyance. "Because I don't need your spit on my straw!", Grimmjow growled once more. "Tamara", she heard a voice on her opposite side call to her and she looked over, now seeing Ulquiorra holding out his drink to Tamara, "Here". She took it and thanked him before turning to Grimmjow and sticking her tongue out at him before beginning to drink the pop Ulquiorra had so generously offered to her. He actually only did it to get her and Grimmjow to stop fighting. They were an annoyance in that way.

By the end of the movie when the group was leaving the theater they began talking about the movie. "DUMB ENDING!!", the twins exclaimed. "You think _every _movie has a dumb ending...", Tamara stated to them. "Well they do!", they stated in unison. Tamara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's only the girls that need accessaries, right?", Shiro asked, looking at the twins. "Yeps!", Natalie nodded, "So you boys can find something to do". "Ya, I think I'm gunna hitch the train home", Tamara stated, "I really don't need any accessaries". Before the twins could protest to her decision, she was dragging the guys off away from them, leaving the twins and Halibel alone. Oh how Tamara felt sorry for her.

"So you guys can either hitch the train or stick around here and put up with the twins on the way home. Which do you prefer?", she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the guys. "I think I'll take the train with you..", Zeke stated. "Me too", Shiro agreed. "I guess the train is ok...", Ulquiorra murmured and all eyes fell on Grimmjow. "What? I'm not just gunna stand here by myself now am I? Get moving to the train station!", Grimmjow growled.

The group made their way to the train station and once on the train they were as loud as possible, besides Ulquiorra. "You know...I think we should invite Inoue over and hang out some time with her. Take photo's since we don't see her often", Zeke stated, looking at the group. At the sound of 'Inoue', Grimmjow and Ulquiorra perked up and paid attention to the conversation now. "Ya, I'm sure Orihime would love that", chuckled Tamara, "She'll probably be at the festival with Kurosaki and those other few". Grimmjow and Ulquiorra tensed now. This wasn't good. She knew Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki? This definitely complicated their mission. They had to avoid Kurosaki and Inoue and their group of friends at all costs while at the festival.

**END:~I know I promise blood and fighting and what not in this Chapter but I didn't want to put all the surprise in this chapter!! BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOTS OF THAT STUFF!! The festival is where some stuff is gunna go down and it's gunna be awesome and amazing and ya...so next chapter will be the festival and you can count on some romance stuff there and definitely some fighting and blood and what not. Hope ya enjoyed it! Please review, thanks!**


	4. Blood Under The Sakura Tree

**NOTE:~ Chapter 4!! Enjoys!! ^_^**

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 4: Blood Under The Sakura Tree**

It had been a few days now since their little shopping spree and now was the day of the festival. Time for some fun and good times. At least that was the plan until....

"YOU'RE GOING DAMN IT!!", Tamara exclaimed, hitting Grimmjow over the head in an angry manner.

"NO I'M NOT SO FUCK OFF BITCH!", Grimmjow retorted, wanting so bad to hit her, but knew he couldn't.

"Would you two take your fight elsewhere...", Ulquiorra murmured. He was rather annoyed with them fighting. All because Grimmjow didn't like the idea of people in a largely crowded place with a bunch of people, and if he saw Kurosaki, he knew he'd want to fight him so...there was the problem. "Ulquiorra, make him come!", Tamara called to the emoish male as she pointed at Grimmjow.

"Pfft, like he can make me do a damn thing!", Grimmjow grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I'm not going to force this _trash _to do anything...", Ulquiorra replied, closing his eyes as Grimmjow began to rant on about how he wasn't trash and some other stuff about being stronger. Tamara smacked Grimmjow over the head once more.

"You better come!!", Tamara scolded, "Or you'll miss out on the memories. Don't ya want memories before ya graduate?! And another thing, I'll stop bugging you if you come~!".

"Fine! Quit your whining now and get out!", Grimmjow exclaimed, turning Tamara around and pushing her out the door. "HEY!", she growled, turning just as the door was slammed in her face, "Asshole...". But despite that, she had a triumphant smile on her face. At least she had won the fight. Now it was time to prepare for the festival. It was in a few hours and the twins would be coming soon to pick them up.

Tamara went to her room and put the kimono on that she had gotten a few days ago. It didn't look half bad on her, and her odd colored hair(black and dark green), and even her snake bites seemed to go with it. She tied her hair up in a bun and stuck two decorative chop sticks in it. She left some hair down to outline her face. Surprisingly she didn't look half bad in the kimono. She slipped on a pair of black sandals and checked herself out once more in the mirror. "Oh...gotta do the make up to...the twins will freak if I don't have any one...", Tamara stated as she headed into the bathroom.

She hated make up, but rather then fighting about it she would put it on. After all, it was a special occasion. As she was doing her lip stick the phone rang. She quickly rushed to it in her kimono, which was rather hard to run in, and lifted it up to her ear, "Ello?".

"_Uhm...Tama-chan...right?"_, came a sweet voice from the other end.

"OH!! Orihime!!", Tamara grinned, placing a hand on her hip, "Hey, glad ya got back to me. I spent hours trying to find your number just for this. We're meeting at the festival, right?".

"_Ya! Kurosaki-kun and even Tatsuki are excited about this!"_, Orihime replied in a cheerful way, _"And I'll be packing a picnic for everyone so we can all eat together!"_.

"Ah, that sounds awesome Orihime! We'll meet you around 6pm, just after the opening fire works", Tamara stated.

"_Alright! See you there, Tama-chan!"_, Orihime replied before hanging up the phone. Tamara grinned once more and headed back to the bathroom to finish her make up. This night was going to be good. She was going to see a few old friends and be able to hang out with them for a bit. All of their friends would probably mingle and get along as well. Only Zeke knew Orihime and Ichigo, the twins and Shiro didn't know them all that well. But Tamara was sure everyone would get along great. Although, she wasn't sure how Grimmjow would get along with Ichigo. They were both kinda hot headed.

A knock at her door startled her for a moment, "Coming!", she called and quickly came from her room to answer the door. There stood the for newest members of their group in their kimono's. The boys didn't really do much with their hair or anything, but Halibel had put her hair up in the back and had put some make up on. She waved a fan in front of her face though so you couldn't really see the make up that much. "Are you ready?", Ulquiorra questioned, looking at her. She looked ready to him.

"Yep. The twins will be here in a few minutes so we my as well go downstairs and wait out in the parking lot for them. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed out after Tamara had grabbed her purse. It was actually weird to see her carrying a purse, and even dressed up so nicely. She was never like this. It was so odd. As they waited for the twins to arrive, Tamara looked over at Grimmjow. "Now what was with all that fuss earlier?", she asked him.

He glared down at her, "Shut up", he folded his arms, placing them into the sleeves of his kimono. She was annoying like always. When the twins arrived, Zeke and Shiro were already in the vehicle so after they all got into the limo, they were off to the festival. "Oh, Orihime called me back. She said that we're meeting up with her and her friends. They'll meet us at 6 after the opening fire works and Orihime is making a picnic for everyone so...everyone make sure to be nice and at least TRY her food", Tamara stated, chuckling slightly.

Once again the Espada tensed. This was not good. They couldn't allow this, or at least they couldn't be around the group while they were around Orihime or Ichigo, but then again that was going to be hard since they were supposed to watch over Tamara. This was definitely not good. At least they wouldn't recognize Halibel. They only knew Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Yammy from previous fights. But they had never met Halibel. At least she could stay close to Tamara.

The group arrived at the festival at 5:45PM. 15 minutes before their meet up with Orihime and her friends. Good, that gave Yammy, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow to lose everyone in the crowd of people there. This night was going to be difficult but they could do it. They were Espada for gods sakes! The group stood near the back of the crowd as a women stood on the stage, announcing the events of the night and what not. Opening ceremony stuff.

"HEY! Tamara-chan!", came a familiar voice. Everyone looked over, their gaze falling on the red headed female with a few other people.

"Hey Orihime!", Tamara called back, giving her a slight wave as the girl came over with her friends, "Oh, let me introduce you to everyone". Tamara turned to face her friends, only to realize a select three boys had disappeared. Where had they run off to? "Oh...looks like we're missing three. Oh well. Everyone, this is Orihime, Orihime this is Shiro, the twins, Natasha and Natalie, Halibel, and you already know Zeke".

"It's very nice to meet you all", Orihime replied, smiling at them before looking back at her friends, "This is Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, and Renji".

"Nice to meet you all", Tamara said with a small wave, "I dunno where a select three boys ran off to...but you'll meet them later on, I guess...". Tamara gave a quick glance around to see if the might've been close by or something. But they were no where to be seen. Her attention was grabbed however when bright lights began to flash in the sky. She turned her head and saw the beautiful explosions of the fire works. "Let's go eat first!", Orihime exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and they all headed off to find a nice place to picnic. Everyone seemed to be getting along, even Halibel seemed to enjoy talking with Orihime and her friends, but Tamara was distracted. Where exactly had Yammy, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow run off to? They better not had run off and caught the train home. Bastards. She looked over at everyone and smiled, "Excuse me everyone. I'm going to see if I can find those three. They're missing out".

With that, she got to her feet and headed away from their picnic area. '_Where could those three be...? They better not have snuck off and taken the train home! I swear I'll kill them..!_', Tamara thought to herself, folding her arms into the sleeves of her kimono. She walked through the crowds of people, looking around for the familiar faces. They wouldn't be that hard to spot out of the crowd. Yammy was quite large, so he wouldn't be hard to miss, Grimmjow's blue hair would be easy to spot, and Ulquiorra...Well he was paler than anyone else there. Not hard to find at all...right? Wrong. "I'm annoyed now...", she murmured as she leaned against the railing of a bridge that lead over a small stream, "Where could they have gone?". She stared at her reflection in deep thought.

She couldn't figure out how she couldn't find them, or why they even separated from the group in the first place. As she stared at her reflection, a strange breeze blew by. That was odd. Where did the sudden breeze come from? It shook the Sakura trees, causing some of the flowers to blow off and dance in the air. It was pretty. She smiled as she watched the flowers dance around. "What are you doing out here alone?", a voice suddenly spoke from behind her and she jumped, quickly whirling around.

Her nerves calmed down though as she saw it was only Ulquiorra. She placed a hand on her chest and a small smile crossed her lips, "Don't do that!". She let out a soft sigh. She actually thought he might've been some mugger or something. "Hey...why did you, Yammy, and Grimmjow run off anyway?", she asked, now crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"We wanted to explore the festival...", he stated monotonously.

"Huh? Well you could've at least came and ate with the rest of us first. I mean, Orihime prepared all that food – mind you it's weird food, but good – for this day and you guys just disappearing without a word like that. That was just rude!", Tamara stated, shaking her head.

"Hey", came another voice from behind Tamara and she turned to see Orihime's four eyed friend, Uryu, standing there. "Oh hey, you're Uryu right?", she asked. He nodded. "I was just talking to...", Tamara's words faded as she turned around to see Ulquiorra was gone. She let out a low growl. "God damn it! Where did he run off to NOW?!?!", Tamara let out an annoyed sigh and faced Uryu.

"So is there something you wanted...?", Tamara asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just came after you because I thought you could use a hand in finding your friends, not to mention a girl like you shouldn't be wandering around alone. These things can be dangerous", Uryu replied.

"Uhuh...Well ya don't have to worry about me. I'm not a bad fighter", Tamara replied, "But thanks for that".

"Well even if you're a good fighter, by the looks of that kimono, you can't move well to fight in it", Uryu responded as he pushed up his glasses back onto his face.

Tamara's gaze lowered, "Hm...guess not...".

"So who are those three you're looking for anyway? As I said, I'll help you find them", Uryu asked.

"Oh, uhm...well one is a really grumpy guy with blue hair, his name is Grimmjow JeagerJaques. The next one is a rather emo looking one with a 'none caring' attitude, his name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. The last one is a rather large man, kinda stupid in some ways, his name's Yammy", Tamara stated, describing each of them so Uryu would have a good idea on who she was looking for. But it no longer seemed as if Uryu was interested in helping her find them. For some reason he seemed worried.

"Tamara, you have to stay away from them", Uryu began, "They're -.", but before Uryu could finish his sentence, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Renji came running.

"Hey Uryu, we need you for something, come on!", Ichigo called, grabbing old of Uryu as they ran by. Tamara looked after them in confusion. "Huh?", questions ran through her head. What was Uryu trying to say? Had she said something wrong? Now she was really confused. She shrugged it off and turned around to continue her search, only to have the crap scared out of her yet again by some strange man in a black cloak. He had his hood lowered so you could see his face. He had Dark blue hair and brown eyes, and a rather erie looking smile on his face.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to scare you Miss Yachiki", the man said, tilting his head slightly to the side as his smile grew wider.

"How do you know my last name...?", Tamara questioned, taking a step back from this stranger.

"Oh I know a lot more than just your last name, Tamara", the man said darkly, "I know exactly _**who **_and _**what**_ you are".

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you some sort of creepy stalker?", Tamara questioned, balling her hands into tight fists. If she had to fight, she would. Though, as Uryu had pointed out, it would be difficult to fight in the kimono she was wearing right now.

The man chuckled, "Stalker...? Now that's a new one...", he held out his hand, "Why don't you come with me and I'll _**show **_you what I'm talking about..?".

"No way in hell am I ever going with you, you weirdo", Tamara hissed, taking a few more steps away from the man as she rejected his hand.

His smile seemed to fade now as his hand dropped to his side, "What a shame...", he let out a sigh, "Well if you won't come quietly then I shall have to take you by force. I suggest you don't fight back. I really hate hurting women". The male suddenly lowered his stance into a fighting one and pulled out a sword, bringing it down towards her. Tamara was out matched. Her fists against a sword. Yeah, that wasn't going to work.

She pulled her arms into an X shape over her head to protect herself from the blade, or at least try to, but she felt a suddenly blast of air in front of her and as she reopened her eyes, she saw Ulquiorra was standing in front of her wielding a blade as well. Where did he get that? Come to mention it, his clothes were different as well, and there was a strange horn like thing on one side of his head. Just what the hell was going on?! This had to be some sort of act, right? Something everyone worked up to scare her. RIGHT?! Wrong.

Ulquiorra pushed the man back with no trouble at all and the man merely grinned at him. "Ah, the 4th Espada of Aizen's army. So he even went to such lengths as to send someone like you on this mission. A mere mission to protect _**one **_girl. If I'm not mistaken, there are also 3 other Espada, right? Her powers must be really something if Aizen would send _**four**_ of his highest rant people to protect this girl", the mans grin grew wider as a blade came across his neck.

"You're dead", stated a grim voice.

"Ah, Number 6 Espada, Grimmjow. From what I know, you _**hate **_humans and shinigami, even your own kind, no?", the man asked as he suddenly disappeared in a whirl of wind and appeared floating in the air. He sheathed his blade and held out his hands in front of him.

"It really is a pity I have to harm you, Miss Yachiki. You should have come with me quietly...", the mans hands suddenly lit up as two balls of brilliant blue light formed in his hands and he shot them down at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who simply dodged them with ease, but as they dodged the balls of light hit the bridge, causing it to crumble and the three to fall into the water. "Goodbye now", the man said, waving to them as the water sudden got ruff and sent the three coursing through it at a rapid pace.

**~Halibel&Yammy's POV~**

"This isn't good...", Halibel whispered, crossing her arms over her chest, "They know something is up and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Tamara are missing right now...".

"I wonder where they ran off to...", Yammy murmured, scratching the top of his head. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the two quickly turned. That didn't sound good. They rushed to the location, finding the river was flowing at a rather fast pace and had risen quite a bit. They caught a glimpse of Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Tamara a little ways down in the water before they disappeared. That was not good. Halibel went to go after them when a ball of energy blasted out in front of her. She jumped back, looking up into the air and saw a smiling man looking down at her and Yammy.

"Now we can't have anyone saving them now can we? It's best to separate the group...easier to take out...", the man stated, drawing his sword. This was definitely not good.

"Who the hell are you..?!", came a familiar voice and Halibel and Yammy looked across the broken bridge to the other side to see Ichigo and his group of friends, all but Orihime who was still with Tatsuki, the twins, and Shiro. He was talking to the man in the air. The man looked over at Ichigo and chuckled.

"My, my. If it isn't the little strawberry boy and his band of marry men!", the man laughed at his little pun, "Go home kiddo. This doesn't concern you at all, or the likes of the Soul Society".

"Like hell I'll go home!", Ichigo exclaimed, "and why are you here?! Espada!". Ichigo was now looking at Halibel and Yammy. Halibel merely turned away from the question and looked up at the male still standing in the sky.

"You just lost her...you know that, correct...?", Halibel asked the man, "As soon as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow break out of the water, they'll take her to Los Noches. You've lost". Halibel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lost? Haha! Oh no my dear Halibel, 3rd Espada. I have not lost. You see, I made a whirlpool in the water that is actually a portal. The three get pulled inside and take them to a place where their reitsu is useless and there for not trackable either. They won't be going anywhere until I get what I want. Or they die. Either way, we win", the man held out his hand and a women seemed to appear out of thin air, not holding his hand, "the plan is in motion".

"Good", the women spoke, looking at everyone below, "Let's kill them all".

"We're not dying yet!", Ichigo exclaimed, "Especially to any likes of you!". He leaped into the air, slicing between the two strangers, slicing off the mans arm as he landed on the other side near Halibel and Yammy. He looked back up and watched as the man didn't cry out in pain. He merely stared at the cut limb and his grin returned, his arm suddenly regenerating and reforming as good as new.

"You are too naive boy. Your blade, Zangetsu, can not slice off my limbs. And to think, I actually had faith that this time my arm wouldn't return. Foolish me...", the mans grip on his blade tightened and in a flash he suddenly appeared beside Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as a huge gash was cut through his right arm, cutting it off and he dropped his blade to the ground, screaming in pain as he fell to his knees. "Oh, looks like I can cut you though. Very nice color of blood by the way...", the man said as he licked Ichigo's blood from his blade.

"Stop playing around and just kill him", the women spoke, glaring at the man now.

"Oh, what? I can't have any fun Kira? You're the one who wanted to play around in the first place", the man spoke, glaring up at the women.

"Yes, Yusaki, but that was before the asshole wanted them dead and his prize early so hurry up and finish this before the bastard shows up to finish it himself", Kira growled.

"As you wish...", Yusaki said with a sigh and raised his blade over Ichigo's head, ready to slice it off. As the blade came closer and closer to his neck, Halibel suddenly blocked it with her sword. "What's this?! An Espada protecting a shinigami...?", the man almost burst into laughter but he was pushed away by Halibel before he could say or do anything else.

"Don't get me wrong, shinigami", Halibel began, stepping around Ichigo to face Yusaki, "we are still enemies. But against this man...I think there's an exception for a temporary truce..".

"Halibel...we're not supposed to...", Yammy began, pointing at Ichigo.

"I know", Halibel merely replied before leaping at Yusaki and beginning their fight.

**~Tamara, Grimmjow&Ulquiorra's POV~**

"Err...fuck...", grunted Grimmjow, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. His head was killing him and his body ached like hell. His gaze shifted around. Just where the heck were they? As far as he could tell, they were in some sort of canyon or something like that.

"Fuck...", he cursed once more. He didn't see anyone else around him. He slowly got to his feet, feeling his left arm was out of place. He placed his hand on it and push hard, causing a loud 'Pop and crack' as it went back into place. "Ahhh...", he breathed out, beginning to slowly walk through the strange place. He looked around at the canyon. It was quite a long ways from there to the top, and for some reason there was this force that was making him feel so weak and drained. Like he couldn't do a damn thing. He didn't like this feeling.

His gaze shifted forward now as he spotted Tamara up ahead. She was still unconscious. "Fuck, you better still be alive bitch...", Grimmjow grunted as he made his way over to her. He placed a hand on her neck to check for a pulse. There was one. Good. That means Aizen wouldn't have to kill them.

"Hey...", Grimmjow called down to her. No response. He growled, "Hey, get the fuck up!", he slapped her lightly across the face. Still nothing. "Fuck...", he cursed yet again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that at this point in time.

"Don't hit her again...", came that familiar monotone voice of Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked ahead and saw Ulquiorra making his way over. He looked like he was sick or something from the way he was slouched over.

"What the fuck happened to you?", Grimmjow grunted.

"It's not what happened. It's what's happening right now", Ulquiorra corrected the idiotic espada as he took a seat on the ground, "There's something here that is draining our reitsu, making us weak. We can't do anything, not even bring up a gargantua".

"Oh that's just fucking great!", Grimmjow cursed, "God damn it! I hate this fucking mission, I hate this stupid human! Fuck!". Grimmjow's rage began to grow, but even that was just making him feel tired and even worse.

"It's best not to stress yourself", Ulquiorra spoke up, watching as Grimmjow sat down as well. "Oh shut the fuck up...", Grimmjow hissed, leaning his head back to stare at the far away blue sky at the top of the canyon.

"This is gunna be a long fucking day...", he murmured to himself.

"Mmm...", the sounds of waking up were heard from Tamara and the two Espada watched as she sat up, holding her head. It was pounding and her body felt like it had just been hit with a ton of bricks. She rubbed her eyes and slowly looked from one Espada to the next. It took her a minute to actually freak out. Since their gigai's hid their masks and holes, she never knew they had them. But they were no longer in their gigai's so she could see their mask remnants and their hollow holes.

"What the hell are you two?! I want answers, now!", Tamara exclaimed, getting to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at the two Espada before she stumbled back to the ground.

"Che.", Grimmjow grunted, closing his eyes and turning his head away from this girl. Yeah, like he'd listen to her and say a damn word.

"We were not fully briefed on just what you are or your sort of power. All we were told was that you have a power that needed to be protected", Ulquiorra said coldly, "We are Arrancar, or rather Espada. We are part of a man named Aizen Sousuke's army. You'll have to discuss this further with him, _women_".

What the hell?! No more calling her by her name?! "This is so confusing...", Tamara groaned. She was too confused and tired to even get angry about him not calling her by her actual name anymore. "Yammy and Halibel....their Espada to, right?". Ulquiorra merely nodded in reply.

"Great...", Tamara murmured, rubbing her temples. She couldn't _**wait**_ to find out what was going to happen next. It couldn't get any worse, right? Once again, wrong.

**END:~ I know...not as much blood and violence as I promised. But you got to read Ichigo getting his arm cut off xD. Come on! That should be satisfying enough! Lol. Please Review, thanks! See ya next chappy!**


	5. Follow The Leader

**NOTE:~ Chapter 5! Enjoy guys! Ahh, I love musical inspiration ^_^**

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 5: Follow The Leader**

"How long have we been here...?", Tamara questioned, starring at the canyon wall in a rather lazy manor.

"How the hell should I know...?", Grimmjow grunted, starring at the canyon wall as well.

"I just asked...", she murmured, too tired to argue. Her head tilted back and she looked up towards the top of the canyon, watching as a bird began to fly around above the canyon. It seemed to stay level and not entering the canyon at all. Come to thing of it, they seemed to be the only life inside the canyon. Not even any plant life was down there. Which was odd. You would figure small plants or even moss would be growing inside this canyon. But there was nothing.

"I wish I had wings...", she murmured, continuing to watch the bird fly above.

"Wish all you want, it ain't gunna happen", Grimmjow growled in annoyance.

"Shut up...idiot...", she glared over at him and he glared back. They sat like that for a bit, both too tired for an argument at the moment.

**~With The Others~**

"What are you people anyway?", Uryu questioned as he prepared another arrow to fire at the female enemy, Kira.

"What are we? Let's just say we're nobodies trying to find our souls, eh?", the women retorted, side stepping the arrow as it came at her and jolting down towards Uryu with a scythe like weapon.

"Nobodies? Souls? What do you mean by that?", Uryu questioned, jumping aside as Kira swung at him.

"I don't have to explain anything to the likes of you", Kira stated, slashing at Uryu again, only to have Rukia come and block the attack.

"Then answer to me!", Rukia growled, pushing off of Kira's scythe and slashing at her mid-section.

"Ooohhh, feisty little Rukia, eh?", laughed Kira, disappearing and reappearing in mid air.

"Don't get cocky, Kira. You already know what'll happen if you do", Yusaki warned Kira as he pushed Halibel back and away from him and shot a ball of energy at her.

"Oh shut up. You're the one who's getting too cocky", she growled at her companion. It was quite obvious these two held some sort of grudge or anger towards each other.

"Ichigo!", came a soft voice and that distracted everyone as they looked over and saw Orihime with the others, who were surprised by all of the fighting. They could see it all. Orihime quickly rushed over to Ichigo's side, quickly beginning to heal his arm. He had lost a lot of blood.

"W-What's going on..?", the twins asked in confusion, not sure of what they were seeing.

"You're witnessing the dawn of a new power...", Shiro responded, a devilish grin across his features.

"Shiro...?", Natalie questioned, looking at the boy in confusion, "Are you feeling ok...?".

"He's one of them! Get away from him!", Rukia exclaimed from across the water.

Shiro's features turned rather psychotic as he slipped two daggers from under the sleeves of his kimono and went to attack the twins, only to have Yammy get in the way and block his attack. If Halibel was helping, he my as well help as well. Shiro licked his lips and jumped back, laughing like a maniac.

"I can't believe no one noticed it till now! You two, all of you Espada are such idiots!", laughed Shiro, "And you humans, it's SO easy to fool you! _'I'm the weak innocent Shiro. I can't defend myself and no one likes me'_". Shiro laughed some more, shaking his head.

"What's going on...?", Natalie asked again.

"Where's Tamara, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra?!", Natasha questioned, looking around as she noticed they weren't there.

"No time to explain any of this!", Rukia stated, "Chad, Orihime, you take everyone as far away from here as possible, Ichigo as well. He's too weak and injured to fight".

Orihime nodded, watching as Chad leaped across the water and to the other side. He picked Ichigo up and put him over his shoulder.

"We're not leaving! We want answers!", the twins exclaimed.

Zeke placed a hand on each other their shoulders, shaking his head. "We have to go. I'm pretty sure we'd just be in the way if we stayed", Zeke stated. The twins looked at one another. They didn't want to go.

"He's right. We have to get out of here", Tatsuki agreed, smiling at the two, "I'm sure wherever Tamara and the other two are, they're safe. So come on". The twins nodded and followed after everyone, now heading away from the danger.

"I don't think so!", Shiro growled, about to go after them when Yammy got in his way.

"And where do you think you're going, small fry?", he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. This was going to be an interesting fight.

**~In The Canyon~**

"What do you think the others are doing...?", Tamara asked.

"Who the fuck cares...you should be more worried about what's going to happen to us...", Grimmjow replied.

"Who said I was asking you...? I could be asking Ulquiorra", Tamara growled, looking at Grimmjow and then towards Ulquiorra, "So...any an – huh..?". Ulquiorra wasn't there. Where'd he go?

"Grimmjow...did you notice Ulquiorra is missing....?", Tamara asked, looking back towards Grimmjow only to find he was gone as well. She was alone. "W-What's going on..?", she whispered in confusion. Suddenly it felt like the canyon was closing in on her, wanting to crush her into pieces. "Guys....GUYS! HELP!", she exclaimed. No reply. No one to help her. She looked at the enclosing walls in fear.

"No..I don't wanna die..!", she whispered, trying to push the walls back, trying to do something to prevent the painful crushing that was about to occur.

"_**Hey...."**_, a faint voice called to her, _**"HEY!"**_. It was so distant she barely even heard it until she felt hands on her shoulders. _**"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"**_.

Tamara suddenly jumped forward, her breathing heavy and beads of sweat trickling down her face. She looked around to see the canyon wasn't closing in. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow weren't gone. She wasn't alone. She wasn't going to die. "Geez, fuck. Don't fucking do that", Grimmjow growled, "You fall asleep and you might not wake up again".

"Huh...?", Tamara asked, rubbing her eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?".

"It seems this place makes us tired. When you go to sleep, it slowly begins to destroy you, starting with your mind", Ulquiorra explained, looking around the canyon.

"Ok...", Tamara murmured, getting to her feet. She pulled her hair out of it's ties since it was messy anyway and tossed the decorative chop sticks aside before placing her hair back into a ponytail. She wiped off her smudged make up with the sleeve of the kimono. "We can't just stay sitting here like this then", Tamara began, looking at the two, "We have to find a way out. If we just sit here, we're asking for death".

She pulled off the sleeves of the kimono, tossing them aside as well as the dress part of the bottom half of the kimono and leaving the paint part on that was underneath the dress part. This was much better, not to mention more comfortable, to fight and move around in.

"Come on guys...", Tamara wasn't sure what was going to happen to her once they got out of there, but she knew she didn't want to just sit around and let that weird guy at the bridge win and get what he wanted. She was always a sore loser.

**~With Orihime's Group~**

"How could Shiro really be evil...?", Natalie questioned in confusion.

"He was such a sweet kid...", Natasha finished, frowning now.

"I had a bad feeling about that kid the moment I met him...", Zeke growled, shaking his head.

"Now's not the time to get mad at that kid", Tatsuki began, looking at them, "We have to focus on our safety right now".

"Err...hey...Chad...put me down...", Ichigo grumbled as he was waking back up, "I have to fight...".

"You can't fight in your state", the large giant said calmly as he continued carrying Ichigo.

"I have to...those people...and that girl...Tamara...she's in danger..", before Ichigo could say another word, he passed out once again.

Silence covered the group after that. Thoughts of Tamara and what had possibly happened to her came flooding to mind. Questions lingered. Was she ok? Where was she? Was she out of harms way? Those upon others lingered around. No answers to fill them.

"Orihime, where are we going?", Tatsuki finally broke the silence.

"To Urahara's shop. He'll know what to do..", Orihime replied.

"Urahara...? But wouldn't he be at the festival like everyone else...?", Tatsuki asked in confusion.

"I'm sure he's at his shop now with what has been happening with the fighting, he probably knew something was going to happen sooner or later that would need his help. We'll be safe there", Orihime stated as they were now quite a ways from the festival itself and were traveling through the streets of Karakura Town. They might have been out of harms way for now, but surely there were more people like those three that would be out and about in no time so they had to keep moving before any of those people showed up. It was Orihime and Chad's duty to get everyone there to safety, and that's exactly what they were going to do.

**~Back At The Broken Bridge~**

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!", Shiro laughed as he pushed Yammy back towards the water, "You may be big, but the larger they are, the harder they...FALL!". Shiro swung his blade and blades of energy flew at Yammy in an X shape. Yammy rose his arms, blocking the attack but being pushed back further towards the water.

"I'm done playing...", Yammy finally stated, placing a hand on his sword and unsheathing it. Now was the time to get serious. Rukia jumped across the water to give Yammy a hand, seeing as he was struggling and he did help protect the innocent, and Halibel protected Ichigo, so she my as well repay the favor.

"You're getting on my nerves", Renji growled to Kira, swinging Zabimaru at the female who merely side stepped the attack.

"Am I really?", she asked, her smile growing, "Good". She swiftly moved beside Renji, giving him a good punch to the gut, "I hope you don't mind me ending this quickly though". She raised her scythe like weapon above Renji, ready to bring it down and kill him, when an arrow shot through her shoulder. She quickly jumped back, the hole in her shoulder now sealing up as she looked towards Uryu, laughing. "Nice try Quincy!".

"How are we supposed to beat people who regenerate whatever we injure?!", Uryu growled, aiming once more at Kira.

"You can't", laughed Kira, leaping at the quincy and swinging her scythe at him.

**~In The Canyon~**

"Come on guys...", Tamara called back to the Espada, "I know this place is tiring but we have to get out of here...".

No comments. No retorts. Just silence as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow followed after Tamara. Something wasn't right about this place, and it was starting to annoy Grimmjow a lot. He could have sworn they had passed the same boulder 6 times now!

"Hey!", he growled, calling to Tamara, "I think we're just going in circles".

Tamara looked back at Grimmjow, "Hm..?". She then noticed the pieces of her kimono and the chop sticks in a pile just up ahead. "You've gotta be kidding me...", she whispered lowly. Now she was annoyed.

"Great fucking plan dip shit", Grimmjow growled, leaning against the canyon wall once more, "Fucking waste energy by going in circles". Tamara turned to Grimmjow, glaring at him.

"Asshole, how the hell was I supposed to know we would go in circles?!", she exclaimed.

"You're fucking leading us! How could you not fucking notice?!", Grimmjow growled back. This girl was getting on his nerves.

"Oh just shut up you low life!", Tamara turned away from Grimmjow, crossing her arms now and trying to think of what they should do.

"_Hehehe, my, my a very lively bunch we have here now"_, laughed a voice. It was female. The three looked around, trying to find the source of the voice but they saw no one.

"Trash..", Ulquiorra murmured as his gaze was towards the sky. Tamara and Grimmjow looked at him before following his gaze upwards to meet that of a female figure. Slim and rather tall. She looked normal, besides the fact that her arms were deformed in an odd manner. She had long, blood red hair that went down to the middle of her back and strange markings on her face.

"Now, now, is there need to be calling names here...?", she asked, looking at Ulquiorra, "Besides, I don't think you're in any position to be calling me trash". Her eyes narrowed on Ulquiorra and he was suddenly forced onto his knees by a sudden force.

"Ulquiorra..!", Tamara ran to his side. Grimmjow just stood there in shock. He never saw Ulquiorra like that, and although he should have smirked as the bastard had fallen to his knees, he couldn't do it. His gaze quickly shifted to the chick in the sky.

"Bitch", he cursed, glaring at her dull brown eyes.

"Trash and bitch..? Those are two new names I've been called that I shall have to add to my list of names I would prefer not to be called", the women giggled in a mocking tone. Tamara growled, getting to her feet and glaring at the women.

"If you're so high and mighty, why don't you get your ass down here so I can kick it!", she exclaimed. Suddenly the women appeared in front of her and Tamara's eyes grew wide in surprise, her confidence rushing out of her immediately.

"Now what were you saying about kicking my ass...?", the women asked, "Another thing I dislike. Having people think they have the strength to beat me in a world I created and can bend to my will". The stranger disappeared once more and reappeared a few feet away. "But alas, I have no tiff with you, Tamara. It's with those Espada. My orders are to kill them and bring you back alive, and I'll do just that", the women stated with a chuckle, "and I know who I'll take out first".

**~At Urahara's~**

"Hm, so what you're saying is this Tamara girl has some sort of power that Aizen wants and now these new strangers appeared who also want it but none of you know what this power is that this Tamara has...?", Urahara asked, summing everything they had told him rather quickly. Everyone merely nodded. "Hmm...Tamara...I swear I've heard that name before...".

"Her full name is Tamara Yachiki", Zeke stated.

"Hm...", Urahara placed a hand under his chin, now in deep thought, "Tamara Yachiki huh....so that's what her mother changed her name to...".

"Her mother...?", Zeke asked, "She didn't have parents. They abandoned her as a little girl at an orphanage here in Karakura Town".

"Not exactly. Her mother may have, but I know for a fact her father never would have done that. After all, her father was the one that just used her mother for her powers...", Urahara began, seeing a lot of confused looks, "Allow me to explain....".

**~In The Canyon~**

"Ughck", Grimmjow choked out, now on his knees. This women was using her reitsu to enter his body and crush it from the inside, as well as Ulquiorra.

"Stop this..!", Tamara exclaimed at the women.

"Why...?", the women asked, "Even if I let these two live, they are your enemy as well. They work for a man named Sousuke Aizen. That man just wants to abuse your powers for his own gain, for his own war. My people on the other hand, just want to live again. We don't want to be nobody anymore".

Tamara was silent for a moment before her hands balled into fists, "I don't care about that...I don't care if these two work for that Aizen whats his face. They haven't done anything to hurt me up until this point. They have been protecting me so I see no reason to see them as an enemy. I can't even be sure if what your saying is the truth! You're the enemy as far as I'm concerned!".

Tamara ran towards this stranger, throwing a punch at her only to have her side step it and smack her in the back of the neck, forcing her to the ground.

"Don't be a fool. My master wants you in perfect condition so if you come at me, I can't guarantee that", the women stated.

"Like I care...", Tamara growled, wrapping her legs around this strangers and attempting to trip her but she moved away just in time, retreating to the air once again.

"You're annoying...", the women stated, crossing her arms, "Whether you want to believe my words or not is your choice. But Aizen was the one who killed your mother who protected you by abandoning you in the one place she thought he wouldn't find you. The living world. But guess what sweet heart, he did. And do ya wanna know something else...? He's killed countless people, he's even planning a war. If you don't believe me, how about I bring your friend Orihime Inoue to tell you this? To tell you they are bad people?".

"Shut up...", Tamara murmured, sitting up now, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Leave Orihime the hell out of this! Leave me alone! I just want to be a normal damn teenager and grown up living a normal damn life! So you fuck off already!".

The air became dense suddenly as a strange black and white reitsu surrounded Tamara, her eyes glowing white as she now looked up towards this stranger.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!", she exclaimed, the reitsu suddenly blasting out and heading in a wave towards this strange women.

"No...way...", the women whispered, quickly moving out of the way of the attack. But Tamara seemed to control it so it followed the women. She seemed to know exactly where she was going to appear next. "No...no! NO!!!", the women exclaimed as she was cornered now and the reitsu came at her, disintegrating her body into thin air.

"Just...leave me alone...", Tamara whispered, her reitsu disappearing now as she fell forward and onto the ground, falling unconscious.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. The canyon was no longer there and instead they were on the shore line of the river just outside of Karakura Town. They had their normal reitsu and power back at this point.

"Tamara...!", Grimmjow growled out, now getting to his feet and running to the girl. Why was he so worried if she was ok or not? Probably because if she wasn't ok, Aizen would surely have his head, as well as the other Espada's.

"She's fine...", Ulquiorra stated, getting to his feet and dusting himself off, "she just over did it..".

Grimmjow looked back at Ulquiorra, "Over did it? And what the hell _**did**_ she even do?!".

Ulquiorra looked at the simple minded Sexta Espada, "used her power, what else would that reitsu have been, trash?".

"Che. Shut the hell up", Grimmjow growled before taking a seat once again, letting out a soft sigh. So she save their lives, huh? She's going to be pissed when she finds out that strange women was telling the truth.

**~With The Fighting~**

"Ahhh!", Kira exclaimed as one of Uryu's arrows actually hit her and pierced through her shoulder without it healing. Everyone was surprised by this. Their attacks suddenly worked? How odd.

"Damn it...! How the hell did they beat that witch?!", growled Yusaki, "She made sure they couldn't do a damn thing...!".

"Oh quit your whining!", Shiro laughed, "Just because they can injure you now, doesn't mean you should give up and run away, Yusaki!".

Shiro slashed into Yammy's shoulder, laughing maniacally again. But before he could do anything else, a purplish black portal opened in the sky. Everyone looked up at it.

"Damn it...", Kira cursed before jumping towards the portal, "This isn't over you worthless beings!".

"Come, Shiro. He wants us back", Yusaki stated, jumping towards the portal as well.

Shiro scoffed, "Damn that old buzzard calling us when I was having fun..". And with that, the three were gone and everyone else remained there. Baffled by what had just happened.

Halibel looked down stream now, sensing Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Tamara once again. Good, they were safe.

"Yammy", Halibel called to the large man as she quickly darted off down stream, Yammy following close behind her.

"HEY! Wait a minute!", Uryu exclaimed, following after them with everyone else.

**~At Urahara's~**

"But then this Aizen guy...the one those Espada are following...", Natalie trailed off, looking away as her face began to pale.

"It can't be...they were our friends to. Damn it. Everyone seems to be betraying us lately!", Zeke cursed, smashing his hand down on the table.

"Urahara...if what you just said was true then that would make Tamara Aizen's...", Chad faded off.

"That's right. Tamara is Aizen's biological daughter", Urahara confirmed.

**END:~ DUN DUN DUN!! Tehe, Aizen has a daughter, lol. Wonder what'll happen next? Please review and see ya next chappy!!**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**NOTE:~ Hey guys, I'm wondering if anyone really likes this story? I haven't gotten that many reviews about it so I'm kinda worried. If no one likes it then I'm gunna stop this story. So I need at least 4 reviews, k guys? But here's a Chapter none the less!!**

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed**

Grimmjow looked over as he sensed Halibel and Yammy moving their way but they were being followed.

"Shit...", he cursed, getting to his feet.

"There's no need to fight trash", Ulquiorra stated as he picked up Tamara's unconscious form and faced the male, "It is no longer safe for her to be here. It is in our best interest to assume they have already notify Soul Society about this. We're bringing her to Hueco Mundo".

"W-What?", Grimmjow questioned, rather surprised by Ulquiorra's verdict.

"You heard me", Ulquiorra stated as he held out his hand, opening up a gargantua, "Yammy and Halibel will know what's going on and will not be far behind us".

"Psshh, whatever...", Grimmjow's gaze never left the form of Tamara, no matter how much he wanted to look away he just couldn't. He was a little upset that Ulquiorra was carrying her to. Why was he so upset? Was he jealous of Ulquiorra?! No way in hell would he be jealous of this bastard. Definitely not. He just couldn't be...could he?

Ulquiorra stepped into the black portal with Grimmjow and only looked back to see Halibel and Yammy arrive just in time to enter as well. The group of Ichigo's friends arrived a moment after and only caught a glimpse of Tamara's unconscious form in Ulquiorra's arms.

"That's not good...", Renji grunted.

"No it's not. But we can't do anything about it for now, we should go to Urahara's and see how things are there", Uryu stated as he pushed his glasses up.

**~In Los Noches~**

The four now stood before Aizen, Ulquiorra still holding onto the human girl. They had just finished explaining their reasons for bringing Tamara back with them. Aizen seemed to understand the circumstances.

"Very well then. Ulquiorra, take her to her chambers and make sure she has something to eat when she wakes up. After eating, I would like to see her privately", Aizen instructed, watching his Espada from his perch on that giant thrown of his. Ulquiorra bowed his head to the instructions Aizen had given him.

"Yes, Aizen-sama", with that, he turned and headed out of the room with the unconscious female.

Grimmjow was about to follow after but when Aizen cleared his throat, his attention was brought back to the brown haired man.

"You all have done well in protecting her, and thanks to the recent incident, her powers have been unlocked, although she doesn't know it yet. As a reward, you four have permission to do as you please for the next 3 days. You will not be called upon for anything. Dismissed.", Aizen's words surprised the Sexta Espada. They were free to do whatever they wanted for 3 days? No boundaries? He didn't linger on that thought for long though as he left the room. He could hear that bastard of a Quinta Espada talking about how '_fine_' Tamara was and he didn't know why, but that struck a nerve.

He turned his nose up however and just walked the other way. Why should he care what Nnoitra thought anyway? No good bastard wouldn't lay a hand on Tamara anyway...would he? Grimmjow's walking slowly came to a halt as that thought lingered. Nnoitra couldn't be trusted to keep his hands off anything. He would have to keep an eye on that man now.

Ulquiorra set the girl down on the bed in her new chambers and took a step back from her sleeping form. She looked rather peaceful that way, and a part of him actually felt sorry for whatever was going to happen to the clueless girl. Wait, why did he feel sorry? His nose crinkled at the thought of feeling sorry and it left a bad taste in his mouth. No way did he have any feelings of sorrow or any other emotion towards this human, this trash. She was just Aizen's pawn to play with. Nothing more.

He turned from the bed and headed out the door to get her a meal ready for when she awoke. Still, that thought of feeling sorry towards the girl lingered and made him begin to get annoyed. Trash was trash, she was trash, she did not matter to him and would never matter to him. By the end of all of this, she would probably be dead. He didn't care. He didn't! But then...why was he feeling this way?

**~At Urahara's~**

The remainder of the group had arrived a few minutes ago and had just been informed of who Tamara really is.

"But even if she is Aizen's daughter, why would he want her?", Rukia questioned.

"Tamara's mother had a power like none other, unfortunately I don't know all of the details about this power, but I do know that it is powerful. Aizen went after Tamara's mother for this power, but he knew she wouldn't go along with his plans and use her powers to help him, so instead of revealing his plans to her, he did the next best thing and had a child with the women. With a child, he could alter and mold the young one into whoever and whatever he wanted them to be. That plan back fired because only a week after the baby was born, Tamara's mother over heard Aizen discussing plans with Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname. She fled from Soul Society that night and came here. She knew that Aizen would hunt her down so she couldn't keep the baby with her. She originally came to me for help but at the time I wasn't at my shop and since she was in such a panic and a rush to get her child to safety, she went and dropped her off at the orphanage and then disappeared. I don't know where she went, but I do know Aizen found her and as far as I know, he killed her", Urahara let out a sigh, "And Tamara has been clueless all these years about everything so she doesn't know Aizen is a bad man. He can still corrupt her, which has already started to happen since she trusts the Espada".

"We have to help her!", the twins exclaimed, "We can't just let them destroy our friend".

"And what are you going to do?", Renji questioned the twins, "It's not like you can just show up on Aizen's door step and request to see Tamara. It's more complicated than that".

"I don't care!", Natalie argued, tears in her eyes, "She needs our help and we're friends! We help each other no matter what! I don't care what you say! I'M HELPING MY FRIEND!".

"Settle down", Zeke growled, "Arguing isn't going to make this situation ANY better so just stop it. We all feel like crap for what is happening to Tamara but right now we can't do anything about it. I want to go and save her as much as the next person but we can't. At least not until we have a game plan!". The room grew silent, everyone's heads hung low. How would they go about saving Tamara from her death? How could they get her back safe and sound? This required a lot of thinking.

**~With Tamara~**

"Mm..", Tamara was slowly waking up, her body aching and her head pounding. She slowly raised a hand to her head, feeling a cloth on her forehead. She pulled it away and looked at it for a moment. The events that had occurred suddenly came flooding back into her memory and she quickly sat up. Where was she? This wasn't her room. This wasn't her home. Confusion and panic struck her immediately and she quickly stood from her bed. She headed for the door and was about to open it when it did on its own. She looked up at the rather familiar face of Ulquiorra standing there with a cart of food. He looked at her emotionlessly.

"Eat", he stated, nodding back towards the strange figure that had been wheeling the cart. He wheeled it into the middle of the room before turning and bowing to the two and then ran off. Tamara wasn't interested in the food though.

"What's going on?", she questioned, "Where am I?".

Ulquiorra looked at her dully. He wouldn't answer that. "You will know soon enough, now eat. Aizen-sama is waiting".

Aizen? That was the guy that had sent the four to protect her, right? So then she must be in a safe place now...right? She let out a sigh of relief, but some how she didn't feel so relieved. She felt awkward and out of place. Like something about this place wasn't right.

"Eat", Ulquiorra spoke once more, watching the female as she looked towards the cart and nodded.

Tamara walked over to the cart and pulled the lid from the food and what she didn't expect was it to look appetizing, but it did. She began to eat, feeling a little uncomfortable though because Ulquiorra was just starring at her with those emerald eyes of his and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Do you mind not starring? It's rude, not to mention awkward", she growled at him. He didn't look all that different from when she first met him. The only differences were the weird thing on the side of his head and the green tear like tattoos that streaked down his face from his eyes. His skin, hair, eyes, posture, all of that was the same. His attitude seemed a little off, but not by much. Just what was he anyway...?

Before the question could be asked, Ulquiorra suddenly turned around and walked towards the door, "I will be back in Twenty minutes. Finish eating by then and you will get your answers". With that, Ulquiorra was gone.

Tamara looked back at the food, "I have so many damn questions and no damn answers....God, this is annoying".

She finished eating and just took a seat on the bed, letting out a soft sigh. She didn't have a window in her room, which was rather depressing. She would've loved to see exactly where she had been taken, if only through a window.

**~At Urahara's~**

"That's a _**great**_ plan, the only thing is, we don't have a damn army! Idiots!", Renji scolded the twins. They had come up with a plan to bring an army to wherever Tamara had been brought to and rescue her.

"Aww, you don't have to be so mean! We don't see you coming up with anything, pineapple head!", the twins retorted.

"Didn't we just say fighting isn't getting us anywhere....?", Rukia asked, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Kurosaki-kun! You can't!", Orihime's voice was heard in the next room where Ichigo had been resting. A few crashing noises were heard and a door was slid open into the room everyone else was in. Ichigo looked at them, his breathing out of sync.

"Where's...Tamara..?", he grunted out, seeing as the punk girl wasn't in the room at all. When he saw everyone look away from him sadly he immediately knew. He growled and walked towards the door, Renji getting up and standing in his way.

"I don't think so Ichigo, you're injured so get your ass back in bed", Renji stated, pointing towards the room he had just come from, Orihime now standing in the door way.

"You can't do anything when you're so weak, Ichigo. Just go back and rest!", Urahara seemed rather calm about this situation.

"But...She's in trouble...Why are you all just sitting here? She's...she's your friend...right?", Ichigo questioned, his fists tightening.

"She is our friend, but we don't know how to go about saving her. It's not like we can just waltz up to wherever she is and make false threats against whoever's there to give her back or else. We're coming up with a plan though, so just get back in bed", Zeke stated, looking away from the carrot top.

"We'll go there...and fight to get her back...", Ichigo stated.

"And how do you expect so few to go against however many of those weird freaks there are?!", Zeke growled, a sudden anger sparking up within him, "Out of all of us in this room right now there's only eleven of us and four of us don't even know what the hell is going on so just shut the hell up and go sleep. It's not like you knew her anyway". With that, Zeke got to his feet and stormed out of the shop. That was the first time any of them had seen Zeke lose his temper. It was obvious he was worried and upset about what was going on with Tamara. After all, they had been friends for a while, not as long as Orihime had been, but pretty close.

**~In Los Noches~**

Tamara now stood in a room alone. There was just a couple chairs, a table, and a strange stand. When she approached the stand, it opened up to reveal a strange object inside. She wasn't sure what it was but it looked sort of like a little crystal of some sort.

"Hello Tamara Yachiki and Welcome to Los Noches", the sudden voice startled her and she quickly whirled around to face a man who was now walking towards her. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he was smiling but some how that smile didn't seem very welcoming.

"Uhm...Hi...", she wasn't sure who this guy was but she felt a little uncomfortable around him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sousuke Aizen", he stopped in front of her and held his hand out for her to shake it.

"Oh, you're that guy that sent those four to protect me", she pulled a fake smile out and shook his hand. Some how shaking his hand made her feel weak. Like all the strength was just being drained from her body. But that feeling quickly disappeared when she released his hand. She watched as he walked around her and took a seat in one of the chairs and told her to sit as well. She did.

"You are probably quite confused about what is going on now with what you have witnessed recently", Aizen began.

"Of course. I mean I was just another teenager and now all of the sudden I'm being attacked by weird people and find out four people that I thought were normal teens like me, aren't and have these weird bone things on them and one had a hole in his stomach and another has a hole through his chest, and I bet the other two have holes as well somewhere", she shuttered at the thought. How could someone live with a hole through them? It just sounded and looked wrong.

A chuckle came from Aizen, "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Yammy are all arrancar, but they are at the top of their class as Espada rank. They used to be hollows but I helped in getting them the forms you see today".

"Arrancar..? Hollow?", she was now really confused.

"Hollow's were formerly human spirits that were not sent to this place called Soul Society after death. This makes them lose their sense of being and giving them a craving for human souls", he noticed the slightly frightened look on her face, "Don't worry over it. You're safe here. Arrancar are hollows that have had their masks almost completely removed, and that is probably the bone you were talking about. Despite having a human form, they still have their hollow hole as well".

"Ok...so what is Soul Society...?", she asked.

"They are the enemy", Aizen stated simply, "If they knew about you, they would have taken you away from your life and locked you away. I tried to give you that normal life with my Espada guarding you, but unfortunately your life was beginning to be at risk so you had to be brought here to Los Noches, a place in Hueco Mundo".

"I'm still confused...", Tamara murmured, placing a hand on her head, which was hurting with all the information she was getting, "Why are people after me anyway? I'm just a normal teen".

"That is where you're wrong. You are far from normal", Aizen stated, watching as a questionable expression appeared on her features, "You have a very special gift. Many want to use it for their own good, but I want to help you use it to bring peace to the world as we know it".

"But why...?", she asked, "Everything was just fine before all of this happened. I liked my life the way it was. I had plans for the future and now this shit fuck's it up and I'm being told I have some sort of fucked up gift that can bring peace to something I know nothing about. Look buddy, thanks for the help but I wanna go home. I'm not using whatever the hell this gift is! I wanna be normal, damn it!".

"I'm afraid I can't let you go home", Aizen could see the anger in her eyes, "If you go home now, you will only be killed. You see, the enemy knows where you are now and if you just suddenly leave your life will be in danger and most likely you will die. You don't have to decide right away, but do consider my proposal. Just think of it this way though, you could put an end to the fighting and stop the killing of so many innocent people, like your mother tried to do".

Tamara froze at the mention of her mother, "What the hell are you talking about...?", she growled, "I don't have a mother...".

"Your mother was a brave women, so brave that she would even give up her own daughter to protect her from those evil people within Soul Society. She left you in the living world to protect you from your death, but Soul Society found her soon after and she was murdered. Slaughtered like a wild animal. She loved you, truly she did, but she wanted to protect you even if it cost her, her own life", Aizen saw the sudden streak of anger now on her face as she rose from her chair.

"Listen buddy, didn't you hear me! I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING MOTHER OR A FUCKING FATHER SO FUCK OFF! I'm not going to end some stupid war! I'm not going to believe in any of this! I'M A NORMAL TEENAGER!", she could have punched him right then in there but instead she merely turned and ran from the room. Her head hung low as tears came to her eyes. She tried her best to hide them, to make them go away as she ran but they wouldn't.

She didn't know where she was going but nore did she care. She wanted to go home and see her friends again. She didn't care for this, she didn't believe in any of this. This was just fucking her life up and she didn't need that! She had plans for her life, she was going to live her dreams and now all this happened and she could just see her dreams shatter before her eyes as well as her friends. Everything was going to change and she didn't want that.

She turned the corner into another hall but crashed into another figure. The figure was like a wall and didn't falter when she crashed into them, and she almost fell backwards if it hadn't been for the person wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her balance. She finally looked up to see it was Grimmjow and he could see the fear, the sadness, the anger, all of the emotions that she was feeling on her face. Then it happened. She just broke down and berried her head into his muscular chest, crying like a little child.

Grimmjow watched the girl begin to cry, and normally he would have pushed someone away and made a smart remark about them being a little baby, but not this time. This time was different. He felt the need to comfort the girl before him. Though he wasn't sure why she was crying, he just wanted to tell her everything would be ok.

His arms wrapped around her form and pulled her closer, his head leaning down to rest on top of hers.

"Why the tears...?", he asked.

"I...I...met Aizen and...", but she only began to cry harder and he held onto her more.

"Shhh, it's ok...", he whispered. Just what exactly had that bastard Aizen said to her? That man was a real asshole.

The two stood like that for what seemed like ages, Tamara slowly calming down from her crying. She pulled away from him, which slightly saddened him but he didn't show it. He watched as she dried her eyes with her hand.

"Thanks Grimmjow...I just needed a good cry...", she stated to him.

"What did Aizen say to you?", he asked, ignoring her thanks.

"Something about a war and my gift...But I don't want any of this...I just want to be normal...", she sniffled slightly, blinking away the set of tears that wanted to fall now. Grimmjow had no idea what to say to that nore did he understand the way she was feeling but he didn't like to see her upset. She was normally that punk girl who didn't care what people thought or said. He had never seen her cry in the short time he had known her and now that he did, he didn't like it.

"I think I'm just going to go back to my room now...", Tamara stated, "But uhm...I don't know which way to go...".

Grimmjow let out a heavy sigh and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall. It wouldn't be good if he just let her wander the halls on her own. He knew of a certain Quinta Espada that had his eyes set on the female.

Unknown to Grimmjow and Tamara, two emerald orbs were watching them from down the hall. It was Ulquiorra. He held this strange emotion inside of him that he didn't understand. All he knew was that he hated Grimmjow right now. He wanted to be the one holding Tamara and helping her, not that idiot of a Sexta Espada. For the first time an emotion actually showed on his cold features and that was hate. His eyes glared into the back of Grimmjow as he walked down the hall with Tamara. Why did he feel this way? Why did he feel that no one else should touch Tamara? That she belonged to him?

**~With Aizen~**

"Just the reaction ya were expecting, eh?", questioned the silver haired fox as he stepped from the shadows after Tamara had run out of the room, "Why don'tcha tell'er you're her father?".

Aizen kept a smirk plastered over his features as he got to his feet, turning towards the silver haired man, "It's not the right time yet, Gin. But she will know soon enough".

"Ah, so ya want me to arrange for _**her**_ to be executed or something...?", Gin asked.

"Hmm, no. _**She **_can live for now. I want her to suffer with the knowledge that I have what she tried so hard to protect..", Aizen stated with a chuckle.

**END:~ A little bit of Grimmjow love and Ulquiorra jealousy! Next chappy I'll probably have Grimmjow be the jealous one, dunno yet lol. And I guess you guys can assume who this **_**women**_** Aizen and Gin were talking about at the end, eh? Well I hope ya enjoyed! Please review or no more chapters!**


	7. Accept Reality

**NOTE:~ Ok, since I've had a lot of reviews lately for this story, I decided to continue. So here you go guys. Sorry it's been a while, but enjoy! **

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 7: Accept Reality**

"No. I don't care what that stupid brown haired asshole says, I'm not wearing that!", she pointed at the garment that was held out to her. It looked ugly. So plain and not to mention it wasn't even her style. She didn't follow trends and that was why she dressed in her own style. These black and white clothes weren't her thing.

Ulquiorra was getting annoyed with how complicated this human was being. She was refusing to wear the clothing Aizen wanted her to wear. He tossed the clothing on the bed and turned from her, "Change or I'll have someone change you".

"Have someone?!", Tamara growled, "What the heck is this?! Why do I have to wear that if I don't want to?! Is everyone here an asshole?! It's like, as soon as we got here everyone changed, even you who was normally Mr. Quiet!". She shook her head, grabbing the clothes and throwing them at Ulquiorra, "I'm not wearing those and you can't make me so get out!".

Ulquiorra side stepped the garments as they were thrown at him, letting them hit the floor. He stared at her emotionlessly for a moment before turning from her and leaving the room without another word.

Tamara let out a sigh as Ulquiorra left and took a seat on the bed. This place seemed more of a hell than anything else. The only two she had seen since they had gotten there were Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, out of the four that had been sent to guard her back in her world. She wondered where Halibel was. It would be nice to at least talk to another girl. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been annoying her lately in the week that she had spent there already. Sure, Grimmjow had helped her after she met Aizen for the first time, but his ego was almost injured when he was seen holding her hand and someone had made a comment about it. She didn't know the person, but she remembered Grimmjow calling him '_Nnoitra_' or something like that. But because of that guys comment, Grimmjow became a real asshole. Men and their stupid egos.

"I hate this place...", she grumbled, letting out an annoyed sigh. She couldn't do anything. Every day she was stuck in this room. She wasn't aloud to go anywhere unless someone was with her, and she didn't want to go anywhere with anyone. So she had nothing to do but think in this boring room of hers.

She laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling now. She wanted to be at home right now. She had school. She had a good life. She wanted to be with her friends. All the stuff that was happening right now to her, she hated it. She didn't believe it. This was not reality. This one just one bad dream, right?

When the door opened again, she merely closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn't want any company or to deal with anyone at the moment. She was going to punch the next person that tried to make her do something she really didn't want to do.

"Che", she heard someone grunt. That familiar grunt. Grimmjow.

She continued to lay there quietly. She wanted to see him less than anyone else, well besides Aizen that is. She never wanted to see that man again.

"Get up", he grunted, staring at the 'sleeping' female with bored eyes. When she didn't move, he merely raised his voice. "Hey, Wake up!". She still didn't move. She didn't even flinch.

She heard him growl and move towards the bed. Suddenly he grabbed her legs and pulled her off the bed, causing her to hit the floor with a loud 'thump'. She opened her eyes, glaring at the now smirking Espada.

"UGH! YOU ASSHOLE!", she exclaimed, getting to her feet and rubbing her back, "Fuck, don't you have any manners?!".

"Nope", he replied.

"Asshole!", she exclaimed, throwing a punch at his face and landing it, causing his head to snap to the side. He quickly turned his head back to face her, his blue eyes glaring at her.

"Little bitch!", he growled.

"You deserve it!", she stated, crossing her arms, "Pulling me off the bed like that. God...". He snorted at her, trying to control his anger as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Just come on", he called back to her.

"Come where?", she asked, raising a brow.

"Don't ask stupid questions", he growled, grabbing her arm now and dragging her from the room.

"H-Hey!", she hissed, "Let go! Jack ass!!".

"Just shut up", he growled back at her, annoyed at the moment.

"No!", she growled, "I said..LET GO!". She suddenly bit down into his arm, rather hard really, causing the man to growl in pain and release her. He looked back at her as she moved away from him. "Stop being so fucking complicated!", he exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me where we're going!", she argued.

"I WAS gunna be nice and take you out of this stuffy room but if you're gunna be a bitch then fuck ya!", Grimmjow had no patience for anything. He wasn't going to wait on her to agree to come. He turned to leave.

"Why would you care now?", Tamara questioned, "I mean, wouldn't that hurt your _**ego**_?". She narrowed her eyes on Grimmjow. He glared back at her.

"I'm doin' this cause Aizen doesn't want you to be cooped up in a room all the damn time. He wants you to be able to breath instead of people locked in some stuffy room", Grimmjow explained.

"Oooohhh! So you're only here because you were ordered to?!", she exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and whipping it at him, "Get out of here you jack ass!". The pillow hit Grimmjow in the head and he snorted, kicking the pillow back at her before storming out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him. "UUUGGGHHH! I HATE THIS PLACE!", she exclaimed, falling onto the bed and glaring at the ceiling. She began to wonder what everyone else was doing.

---

Zeke had been missing for a week now. He hadn't come back to Urahara's, or even made contact with anyone. No one could get a hold of him and he hadn't gone home either. The twins had stayed with Urahara since they wanted to be in an area where they could plan and get updates on what the plan was from everyone. In their small town they'd have to drive back and fourth. That would just get annoying.

Orihime had done the best she could to try and keep everyone positive, saying that Tamara was a strong person. That she wouldn't let someone like Aizen bring her down, even if she had no idea what was going on. Surely she wouldn't trust that man. Right?

"Ugh! I'm getting tired of just sitting here!", Natalie grumbled in annoyance, laying her head on the table.

"Me too. Hey old man! When can we go save Tamara?!", Natasha questioned, looking towards another room where Urahara was. He slid open the door.

"I already told you to stop calling me that...", he murmured as he looked at the two, "And saving Tamara isn't going to be easy. We can't just barge into Aizen's base and take her back".

"Well...we have to get some sort of message to Tamara! I mean, she has to know this Aizen guy is an evil man. That he killed her mother and that he's her father! She has to know!", Natalie stated, lifting her head back up from the table, "I don't like just sitting here and waiting...".

The door suddenly slid open and there stood Renji, his breathing heavy, "I can't find Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, or Zeke anywhere. Zeke's been missing for a week...but the other four. I can't find them at all. They're not at home, school, anywhere they usually hang out. Rukia is still searching but I don't think she'll find them either. I think they might've went to Hueco Mundo!".

"How could they have left unless....!", Urahara quickly turned and rushed into the next room, searching around through all of his inventions but he couldn't find the one he had recently been working on, "That's why...!". Urahara entered the room again and looked at them. "Orihime had asked about one of my recent inventions, but since it was her I didn't think it would hurt to tell her. I guess I was wrong. That invention is a portable portal. It can take you easily to Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. But it hasn't been perfected. Once they're in Hueco Mundo they can't get back! We have to go and help them".

"Ahhh!! They went without us?!", the twins exclaimed, not even caring that they had gone to a dangerous place. They wanted to go and save their friend to.

---

"Urahara isn't going to be happy about this...and probably won't trust Orihime again when it comes to this sort of thing, but if it helps us to save Tamara then I think that means more than Urahara's feelings", Uryu stated, pushing up his glasses as he stuff the small device into a bag he had brought with him. They were now in the desert of Hueco Mundo. In the distance was the building known as Las Noches. Aizen's base.

The group was Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Zeke was not with them. But if he wasn't with them, then where could he be?

---

Zeke had been searching for them a whole week and he finally found them. "Shiro! Get out here now!", he exclaimed. He was going to _**them**_ for help.

He was in an abandoned warehouse at the moment. It was quite dark, and well, creepy. Laughter filled the air and Zeke looked around quickly, his eyes darting in every direction. A women, the women known as Kira, appeared behind him holding her scythe to his neck in a threatening manner. She leaned in close to his ear.

"My, my..aren't we a little far from home..?", she whispered into his ear. Zeke looked back at her.

"I've come to ask for your help...", Zeke stated.

"Ooohhh?", she laughed at this, "You want our help? Now this is just PRICELESS!".

"Kira, step away from him please", called a voice. The two looked forward and there Shiro was emerging from the shadows with a smirk across his features. Kira frowned, withdrawing her scythe from Zeke's neck and stepping back from him.

"Hello Zeke. How can we help you?", Shiro asked to his old friend. Zeke stared at him. This boy used to be in their group. A friend. He couldn't understand, and probably never would, how he could be what he was. But he wanted his help. He wanted to use them to save Tamara.

"I want your help..in getting Tamara away from Aizen", Zeke stated.

Shiro's smirk grew at this, "I think I can help ya with that".

---

Tamara continued to lay on the bed, just starring at the ceiling now. That was until her bedroom door was opened yet again. She rolled over and glared at the door, but blinked as she saw a new face. A tall man with silver hair, slit eyes, and a grin that could scare little children and make them have nightmares.

"Ello there", he greeted her as he entered the room. She slowly sat up, eyes narrowed questioningly at him.

"Hello...?", she didn't like this man. There was something about him that didn't feel right.

"Ya enjoin' ya stay'ere?", he asked casually, his grin not disappearing at all.

"Not really..", she replied, "I'd rather be at home and running from those shinigami than locked up here and away from my friends".

"Aw, don't say that. That's not nice after Aizen-sama went to all the trouble of gettin' ya'ere and makin' this nice room for ya and all. He's really a nice man if ya just trust'em", Gin stated. He was there to persuade her. To make her accept her fate, her reality.

"I want to go home. I don't have a power that can help him. I want to go home, go to school, be with my friends, graduate and have a damn life!", Tamara stated, now growing annoyed at this man. Another one of Aizen's lackey's.

"But if ya were there, not only would yar life be in danger, so would ya friends for bein' near ya. Ya can't keep denyin' yar normal cause yar not. What do ya think happened in that canyon?", Gin asked.

"Can you please just go away?", she asked, now laying down on the bed, back facing him. Gin's smirk grew at this and he stepped over to the bed, leaning over and placing his head close to her ear. "Ya know...Aizen-sama is ya father...", Gin whispered into her ear. He quickly moved away as she sat up in surprise.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Yo-You're lying...! I don't have a dad!", she stated.

"Ya mum hid ya, and ya dad couldn't find ya. He finally did. Why do ya think he wanted to protect ya so bad? He sent four've his top ranking arrancar to protect ya. He loves ya. He wants ya to be his little girl'n help'em defeat those evil shinigami", Gin stated, folding his hands into his sleeves. He loved doing this. Lying to people, convincing them. It was always fun.

Tamara looked down at the bed. What Gin was saying was making sense. If he mother hid her, then her father couldn't have found her. If she was his daughter, he would want he safe. If he sent four of his best men into protect her, he definitely wanted her safe. He was her father. She looked up at Gin.

"Take me to Aizen...", she stated.

**END:~ Sorry it's short and sorry again for not having updated in months x.x. But here you go! More chapters to come since I finally am past the damn writers block and have a few idea's for this! Please review and see ya next chapter!**


	8. Blind Trust

**NOTE:~ Here's the next chapter guys! Just warning you now before I get in trouble for not posting another chapter for a couple months...School starts on Tuesday for me so I won't be able to post much because of that. I want to try my hardest this year and prove some people wrong so ya. I hope you guys understand. I will TRY and post at least once or twice a month but even that is kinda pushing it, especially since I think I have like...five stories now that are going. But I will TRY! I will at least post a chapter every month or so. Depending on school stuff like homework and projects and that. Hope you guys understand! Enjoy~!**

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 8: Blind Trust**

There he was. The man she had ran out on only a week ago. Aizen. The man that had brought her to see him, Gin Ichimaru, now stood outside. He said he felt as if this should be a '_father-daughter_' moment. Aizen rose from his chair and began walking towards her.

"Don't come any closer...", Tamara spoke up. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't have the trust for this man at the moment.

At her words, Aizen stopped and gently smiled at her, his eyes seeming to soften, "Tamara, I know you must be confused as to why I didn't tell you to begin with. But you were angry and upset at the time so I felt it was best to wait to spring something like that upon you".

"So...you are my father...?", she asked, her breath seeming to hitch as she awaited the answer she already knew was coming.

"Yes, I am your father", he replied simply, "You are the most precious thing in the world to me. You and your mother both were. When she fled with you...at the time I was working on a way to keep you two safe. But I lost you both, and when I found you. I was overjoyed to have my little girl back...".

Tamara looked away, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you find me sooner...?", she whispered.

"Your mother had changed your name and left you somewhere completely random so I didn't know where to look. But I did search for you. When I finally found out where you were, I sent my Espada to protect you because I knew those shinigami would be around. Ichigo Kurosaki is one of those shinigami", at hearing this, she quickly looked over at him, taking a step back.

"Ichigo is my friend..! He's not one of those people!", she protested, not even knowing who _those_ people were.

"He is your enemy. He was planning on killing you after the festival according to Ulquiorra's investigation. He was just tricking you...making you believe you were friends", Aizen stated, now walking towards her. Tamara couldn't believe it. Was Ichigo really a bad guy? Then what about Uryu and Chad? Were they bad as well? And Orihime....?

"They were all lying to you. All plotting to kill you...", Aizen stated in a soothing voice as he now stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "But I will never let them harm you. Will you help me? Help me take down those people that killed your mother, that were trying to kill you...? Help me cleanse this world and bring around a new kind of peace".

Tamara stood there, her gaze starring ahead. Her mother was dead because of those people. Her family was broken because of those people. Her life was torn because of those people. "I will", she replied, "I will help you...But I don't know how to use my power". She turned to face her father.

"It is alright. Your training will start now", he stated with a gentle smile, "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra".

The doors opened and in stepped the two men who seemed to annoy her more than ever lately.

"These two will be your training partners", Aizen stated.

---

"No matter how hard or fast we run, that building doesn't seem to get any closer!", Uryu stated as him and the three others continued to run through the desert.

"Well it's probably because it's just that far away from where we entered", Ichigo replied, "But we have to hurry...Who knows what lies they're filling her head with right now".

---

"I can't believe they left without us!", Natasha grumbled.

"I know..!", Natalie growled, "How could they?!".

"Hey! Old man, is there a way you could get us to that place? I mean, when we had a bunch of people in here you said we didn't have a chance, but if only four people went then they definitely don't have a chance, right? We have to go and help them!", Natasha stated.

"I told you to stop calling me that....", Urahara murmured, frowning now as he was still being considered an old man.

"They're right. Rukia and myself will have to get there to help them", Renji stated.

"HEY!", the twins exclaimed in unison, "Us to!".

"I don't think so", Renji replied simply. Here they go again. Why couldn't they just accept the fact that they can't do anything?

"Why not?!", they exclaimed.

"You would just get in the way! You can't do anything so stay here where it's safe", Renji argued simply.

"If it was one of your best friends and you were told to stay behind where it was safe, would you?!", Natalie questioned.

"That's completely different", Renji responded.

"No it isn't! You wouldn't stay! No one would stay! Tamara is part of our little family. We're going with you!", Natalie exclaimed, tears now coming to her eyes, her features angry.

"I understand your feelings, but the two of you are staying here. How do you think Tamara would feel if you two were killed trying to save her...?", Rukia questioned as she entered the room, "You two are just ordinary humans. You can't defend yourselves against what the arrancar have. I'm sorry. You two have to stay".

"I'm not staying....I'M NOT STAYING! Screw you guys! I'll find my own way to save my friend! We'll save her! We can do more than what you think we can do! You don't even give us a chance!", Natalie quickly turned and ran from Urahara's shop.

"Natalie!", Natasha called after her sister but she was gone. She looked over at the two, "I hope your happy. Natalie has always been the insecure one of the two of us, Tamara helped her get over that. Helped her accept the fact that we both look alike and because of that we became closer. We used to fight with each other constantly. We used to even have physical fights. But because of Tamara, we stopped. Tamara saved us from killing each other. We would do anything to repay her, even if it meant we had to risk our own lives". With that, Natasha turned and ran after her sister with tears in her eyes.

---

Tamara, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra entered a large room used for training. Tamara crossed her arms, her gaze away from the two. She was still mad at them all.

"Let's get this over with...", she murmured.

"Fine by me..", Grimmjow growled, not wanting to be near Ulquiorra for much longer. Couldn't stand that guy.

Tamara faced the two now, awaiting some sort of instruction since she had no idea what she was doing.

"You should have a zanpakuto", Ulquiorra spoke up simply, "But yours hasn't appeared yet. You must sit and concentrate, focus your reitsu and see if you can find your sword. With that, we can begin your training".

"Sword? I don't know how to use a sword and where is it going to come from anyway?", she questioned in confusion.

"We're going to teach you, you idiot!", Grimmjow exclaimed in annoyance, "Now just sit down and concentrate".

She glared at Grimmjow. At least Ulquiorra was being nice about it. She turned away and took a seat on the floor, crossing her legs and closing her eyes and trying to concentrate something she knew nothing about. This wasn't going to be fun.

---

"Natalie! Wait up!", Natasha called after her twin, finally catching up to her. Natalie stopped and faced her sister, tears still streaming down her face.

"What are we supposed to do...?", she questioned, the tears coming harder. Natasha quickly pulled her sister into a hug, comforting her.

"I don't know...but we can't just abandon Tamara. We can do something...", Natasha whispered to her sister.

"That's right. You two _**can**_ do something", called a familiar voice.

The two quickly split apart and looked to the right of them, seeing Shiro standing there. He smiled at them, stepping towards them. His hands were behind his back as he looked back and fourth over the two.

"Aww, don't cry now. It doesn't suit you two", Shiro stated.

"What do you want..?!", Natasha growled, gripping her sisters hand and ready to make a run for it if need be.

"Me? I'm just here to offer my assistance", Shiro replied simply, "You want to rescue Tamara, correct?".

"Yes...", Natalie replied.

"Then come with me. I can help you. I can give you the power you will need to fight Aizen. Zeke already came, and he's quite satisfied with what we've given him. In fact, he's actually here to convince you two to come along", Shiro nodded behind them and the two turned.

Natalie screamed, placing a hand over her mouth. Behind them did not stand a familiar figure. He was different. This creature behind them had tattoo's covering his body in strange patterns, his eyes were pure grey, his clothing was all black with a tattered cloak over top of it, and gloves to hide his hands and two swords strapped to his back. The only thing that hadn't changed about Zeke was his hair and body structure.

"So what do you ladies think? This power looks strange, but it's just what you'll need if you ever want to save Tamara", Shiro stated to them.

"Zeke...", Natalie whispered, stepping towards him, "What happened to you...?".

"He obtained power", Shiro replied for Zeke, "So what do you two say? Join me?".

Natasha looked back at Shiro, "Why do you want to help us? You already tried to kill us before...What are you going to do with Tamara once you find her...?".

"I help because we're friends, right? We're _**family**_, aren't we?!", Shiro laughed, "That makeshift family we had, we help each other. As for what will happen to Tamara...well, you won't have to worry about that because you two won't have a mind of your own anymore! Just like Zeke, you'll be mindless drones under my control!".

The two looked back at Zeke. That was why he wasn't responding to them. That was why he looked so emotionless.

"What did you do to him..?!", Natalie exclaimed.

"Gave him what he wanted. He asked no questions. All he wanted was the power to save Tamara. I gave him just that", Shiro stated, "and you two are going to become the same, whether you like it or not!".

"RUN!", Natasha exclaimed, quickly pulling her sister along and running down the street.

"Get them", Shiro ordered Zeke with a smirk. Zeke took off at an amazing speed after the two, while Shiro simply walked after them, twirling a necklace with a blue gem on it around as he walked, "Feels good to be in control", he laughed.

---

Tamara had been sitting there for an hour now and nothing had happened. She was getting annoyed. This was stupid. She opened her eyes and looked over towards the two.

"This is stupid!", she growled, "This isn't working!".

"It will work if you would just stop bitching and clear you god damn mind and focus!", Grimmjow retorted.

"Ugh! Why do you even have to be here?! You're not doing anything to help, Ulquiorra's the one who's actually giving me some good god damn instructions! What are you doing?! Standing against the fucking wall just trying to look cool!", Tamara exclaimed back, rising to her feet.

"Ya don't want me here?! Fine! Saves me the trouble of hearing you bitch every five minutes", Grimmjow snorted before stepping off the wall and heading out of the room.

"Good riddance!", she growled after him.

'_Stupid bitch..!_', Grimmjow thought to himself in annoyance, glaring ahead of him as he walked. He was angry and cold on the outside, but on the inside he was hurt. She preferred Ulquiorra being there over him. His chest hurt from that and he wasn't even sure why. Why did it hurt? That stupid girl. What effect was she having on him?!

"Focus", Ulquiorra called to her, breaking her from glaring at the door Grimmjow had just went out of. She looked back at Ulquiorra and sighed, sitting back on the floor and trying too concentrate.

"Take deep breaths...", Ulquiorra called to her, "Clear your mind...Look deep inside...". He watched her closely now. He was quite satisfied actually that Grimmjow was gone. He was alone with her. But he didn't understand why he liked being alone with her. He didn't understand these feelings at all.

Tamara followed Ulquiorra's instructions, taking deep breaths and clearing her mind, searching inside of herself for something new. For that power that would help her training progress. That sword inside of her.

"_**Can you hear me?".**_

"_Yes..."._

"_**Can you see me?".**_

"_No..."._

"_**Open your eyes, look harder!".**_

_Tamara slowly opened her eyes, blinking slightly as she appeared in some sort of temple. She looked around, now confused. "Where...am I..?", she asked aloud._

"_**You're in my world. The world deep inside of your conscience".**_

"_Who are you..? Where are you..?!", Tamara asked, looking around but seeing no one._

"_**Who am I? Who do you think I am? Where am I..? Well, you have to find me".**_

_Tamara was confused. Was this some sort of test? "Are you...my zanpakuto...?", she asked as she began to walk about the temple. Everything looked the same. The rooms, the halls. It was all the same gold, brown, and beige color._

"_**I am".**_

"_So...finding you...is that my test...?", she asked._

"_**Only the beginning of it".**_

"_What do you mean?", Tamara asked, continuing to walk slowly through the hall ways._

"_**You will find that out when you find me".**_

---

"Hurry!", Natasha called back to her sister as they ran. They turned down another small street, but quickly came to a stop as Zeke appeared before them. They stepped back and turned to run the other way, but Shiro stood there with a smirk.

"No use running", he stated, "come quietly and we won't have to hurt you".

"Like hell we will!", Natasha exclaimed.

"Pity....", Shiro said with a smirk, nodding towards Zeke.

Zeke suddenly ran at them, drawing the two swords from his back and swinging them down at the two. They quickly separated, one landing in an alley, while the other landed on the road.

"Natasha!", Natalie exclaimed to her sister, who was now cornered in the alley.

"Natalie, go back to Urahara's! Get help!", Natasha exclaimed, "I'll be fine!".

"I can't...!", Natalie shook her head. How could she leave her sister? Her twin?!

"Just do it! DO IT!", Natasha ordered, "If you don't, everything will end horribly!". Natasha was now backed into the back wall of the alley, Zeke in front of her with his two swords ready in hand.

"I don't think you're going anywhere either dear Natalie", Shiro whispered into her ear as he appeared behind her. Natalie quickly turned to face him, looking at him and seeing his smirk. She glared at him.

"Eat this you little bastard!", she exclaimed, kicking him right between the legs where it really mattered. Shiro winced in pain, falling forward and to his knees as Natalie suddenly took off running. He couldn't even manage to say a word as Zeke kept the other twin pinned in the alley. He just glared in the direction Natalie ran off in. "Bitch...", he cursed under his breath.

---

Natalie ran as fast as her feet would carry her, not looking back the whole time as she ran for Urahara's. She left her sister behind. She just preyed that she would be alright. That was all she could hope for at the moment as she ran.

She slid the door open to Urahara's shop, her form shaking as she looked in, "Help!", she cried out, falling to her knees. Only a few seconds later, Rukia was by her side, and Urahara and Renji were also in the room.

"Natalie? What happened?! Where's Natasha?", Rukia questioned with concern.

"They have her...They have my sister and they...they did something to Zeke...!", she stated, shaking her head now.

"Who has her?", Renji asked in confusion, "What happened to Natasha and Zeke?!".

"Those people...Remember Shiro..? And the people from the bridge...? Zeke went to them for help...and now he's...He's not him. He's something under their control...and now they have my sister and she's going to be turned like Zeke! Please, you have to help her!", Natalie cried out, looking up at them, "Please...".

"Ok, we'll do what we can", Rukia nodded, "Urahara, take care of her. Renji, come". With that, the two left Natalie in the car of Urahara before running off to find Natasha before it was too late.

---

_Tamara continued to walk through the halls, looking around. It all looked the same. She didn't understand it. How was she supposed to find anything if it was all the same?_

"_**Concentrate and focus...Follow your heart and you will find me".**_

"_Easier said than done...", she murmured as she let her feet just take her wherever they wanted. But she was determined to find this person that was talking to her. To find her zanpakuto so she could start her training and help her father. She had to do this._

**END:~ Well there ya have it! I know you guys are gunna hate me for having her believe Aizen's bull shit but it's part of the plot! Don't worry, some good stuff is about to happen so stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	9. My Name Is

**NOTE:~ Ok, updates are a bit slow since I'm back in school. Sorry! But please be patient! Thanks for understanding and enjoy~!**

**Someone Be My Escape**

**Chapter 9: My Name Is...**

Tamara continued to walk about the world within her conscience where her zanpakuto resided. She was still in search of that blade. Everything looked the same. She wasn't even sure if she was going in circles or not.

"How am I supposed to find you...?", she asked aloud.

"_**Just listen to your heart. It will tell you. Your heart holds many answers, you just have to find the right keys to each one"**_, the voice replied.

"But...how do I find the keys?! That makes no sense!", Tamara was starting to get annoyed by all of this.

"_**For one, you stay calm. Don't get annoyed. Don't let things block you from thinking clearly. Another thing is you already have the keys. But you choose the one to open the door. You will have to figure out the meaning on your own. I can not give you all of the answers when I'm testing you. That wouldn't be very efficient"**_, the voice stated.

'_Answers...find the answers...Then what does the key mean? How do I get the answers if I have no clues? I've never been to this place before in my entire life...! How am I supposed to –_', Tamara's thoughts paused as she froze, her eyes widening slightly.

"Zanpakuto....Have I ever met you before...?", she suddenly asked.

The voice was silent for a while before finally answering her, _**"Yes"**_.

"Was it in a dream...? Or a vision..?", Tamara questioned further, trying to get clues to all of this.

"_**A dream"**_, the voice responded.

"I know where I am...", she whispered and suddenly took off running down the hall of the temple, turning down various hall ways as she ran. She came to two large double doors after a long while of running and came to a stop. She could only hope she was right as she reached for the doors and pushed them open. A bright light began to shine inside the temple and when the doors were completely opened, Tamara was outside in a rather large garden type scene. It had a pond and a small stream through out it and various types of plants and trees that seemed to stretch for miles.

"This place...", Tamara murmured, stepping out and looking around. For some reason this place felt familiar. It felt like she knew it for some reason.

"Welcome", came a voice from behind her, causing her to jump and turn around quickly. There standing behind her was a tall, slender women in an elegant and quite noble looking kimono. Her long black hair that went down to the back of her legs waved in the wind and two swords rested at the females left side while two fans rested at her right.

"Are you...?", Tamara didn't get to finish her question as she received a nod from this women.

"Yes, I am your zanpakuto. But even if I were to introduce myself, you wouldn't be able to hear my name. You have to earn the right to hear my name", the women stated, walking passed Tamara and towards one of the sakura trees.

"Earn it...? How?", Tamara asked, watching the women as she moved away.

"Well you found me, now you have to get use to me being here. You have to get to know me and fight along side me. When one believes in themselves then they can hear their zanpakuto's name", the women replied, looking back at Tamara after picking one of the blossoms from the tree, "And once you hear my name, say it loud. Say it as if it was the last thing you will ever say".

The wind blew, taking the cherry blossom with it. Tamara watched as the blossom danced across the sky before it disappeared out of sight.

"Focus. Stay calm. And believe in yourself", the women called to Tamara. Tamara looked over just in time to catch a sword that was thrown at her. She looked at the weapon, gulping slightly as she unsheathed it and saw just how sharp it was. It was real. A real weapon. She looked up and at the women as she drew one of her two swords, "Let us begin".

"But I don't know how to–", but before Tamara could finish, she had no choice but to un-sheath the sword and block the attack from her swords spirit as she came at her. This wasn't good. Tamara had no idea what she was doing. These were real swords. Sharp swords. One wrong move and someone could get her. Mainly herself.

"Just believe in yourself", the women spoke as she came at Tamara once again.

---

Grimmjow grunted, kicking at the floor as he walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Stupid bitch...She can have fun training with that cold bastard...", he murmured, only angering himself further. Just the thought of Ulquiorra training Tamara alone left a bad taste in his mouth. "I was trying to help her by telling her to just stay put. Why the fuck are women so god damn complicated!", he growled aloud, snorting in anger.

"Because that's how bitches are", someone commented. Grimmjow looked over, glaring as he spotted Nnoitra leaning against a wall a few feet ahead of him with that annoying ass grin of his.

"Fuck off Nnoitra", he grunted.

"Come on. Us guys gotta stick together, hm? Ones who don't need to rely on a bitch for nothing but sex when we want it. Screw what the women thinks", Nnoitra stated, stepping off the wall, "Don't you agree, Grimmjow?".

Grimmjow glared at him, "I told you to just fuck off". He continued walking, walking passed Nnoitra. But Nnoitra only began to follow after him.

"Oh...? If I'm not mistaken, I would swear ya had somethin' for that bitch?!", Nnoitra asked with a grin, "Don't tell me you're going soft?! There's no room for softies among the Espada!".

"Then you must be mistaken you idiot because I have no feelings towards that bitch whatsoever. It's Ulquiorra that piss's me the fuck off!", Grimmjow growled, annoyed that Nnoitra was following him.

"Really? So then ya wouldn't mind if I took the bitch then?", Nnoitra asked with a chuckle.

At hearing this, Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and glared dangerously at Nnoitra. "You can't lay even a finger on her. Aizen will have your head", Grimmjow stated in a rather dangerous tone.

"Not if he doesn't know it was me", Nnoitra stated, chuckling as he turned and began walking away, "That bitch'll be so easy! And who knows, maybe I can teach her some fucking respect! Treating Espada like shit like she does isn't acceptable".

Grimmjow glared into Nnoitra's back as he walked away. That man better not lay a hand on _his_ bitch. Just because he yelled at her, got annoyed at her, and called her names didn't mean he didn't care. Wait, what?! He shouldn't care. So then...why does he? Whatever. All he knew was that Nnoitra was going to go after Tamara and Grimmjow wasn't going to take that.

He quickly turned around and began to head back to the room Ulquiorra was training her in. He had to teach her a thing or two so maybe she'd have a chance to at least defend herself from some of Nnoitra's attacks since he knew he couldn't be there all the time.

---

'_She's progressing even faster than Aizen-sama had first thought. She's already found her zanpakuto and now is the inner battle to find the name. But with a power like hers, her zanpakuto won't let her know right away. It is going to be a hard test, especially since she has never wielded a blade before..._', Ulquiorra thought as he stood by and watched Tamara's form, which was in a dream like state right now while sitting up. He had even volunteered to Aizen to teach her some skills when using a sword, but no. Aizen wanted her to learn straight from her zanpakuto. Because if she won against her zanpakuto with no skills then she would be his perfect weapon. He said she didn't need skill, all she needed was a strategy.

What kind of strategy she would need, well it all came from fighting experience and the only fighting she had experience in was hand-to-hand combat in the living world. But it was too late for Ulquiorra to even try and go against Aizen's wishes and try and train Tamara. She was already fighting her zanpakuto. That was one fight only she could wake herself up from.

---

Tamara quickly jumped aside as her zanpakuto brought her sword down on her.

"Stop jumping around and fight with that sword", the women spoke, growing annoyed that all Tamara was doing was running and dodging.

"That's kinda hard when you don't know how to use it!", Tamara stated, annoyed as well by this women nagging on her to use something she had no idea how to.

"The only way you'll learn is if you start using it blindly!", the women stated, coming at Tamara once more. Tamara had no time to dodge this time and quickly raised the sword, clashing it with her zanpakuto's.

"If you focus you can use it", the women instructed, "I'm not going to make it easy to find my name".

"Stop telling me that! It's hard to focus on something you've never done before!", Tamara stated, lifting her foot and kicking at her zanpakuto but the women merely grabbed her foot with ease.

"This is not hand-to-hand combat. You use your sword first before you even think of trying to use your fists or your feet!", her zanpakuto stated dangerously before swinging her by her leg and throwing her into one of the sakura trees.

Tamara closed her eyes, wincing as the impact with the tree came and she slid down to the ground. She didn't like this anymore. She thought this was going to be easy. That someone would be at least giving her pointers on how to use a blade, but no. No one was. This women was serious and by the looks of it, was ready to kill her if she didn't start using that sword.

"You make no sense...!", Tamara suddenly growled, rising to her feet and gripping the sword, "You want me to use this thing and I tell you I don't know how! Normally someone would quit being a bitch and teach me! I'm skilled in hand-to-hand only!".

"Even in hand-to-hand combat you need training. You have to train yourself before I can train you. Once you teach yourself the basics of blocking and fighting with a sword, then I can instruct you further and work together with you. But right now this is just another test I have to put you through. After all, I'm not an ordinary zanpakuto. I can make or break your memories. I can destroy your enemies, but at a very high cost. But for now. You have to deal with this!", the women stated, "Now grip your blade and come at me!".

'_Easier said than done...._', Tamara thought to herself. She feared losing. For if she lost then she wouldn't be able to help make the world a better place. Would her father hate her? After finally finding someone that actually cared about her and that was related to her, would he hate her if she lost in gaining her zanpakuto? She was afraid of that fact. And that fear would be her down fall.

Tamara gripped the sword, running at this women, rather hesitantly swinging the sword down. The women blocked and shook her head. "If you doubt yourself you're going to lose...!", she stated, pushing Tamara's sword away and swinging down, landing a hit on Tamara's shoulder.

Tamara winced, stumbling back as blood soaked her shirt from her wound. It hurt. It really hurt. '_Damn it...! I'm going to lose!_', she thought to herself.

---

Ulquiorra's form twitched as he saw a wound open up in Tamara's right shoulder. She was getting injured both mentally and physically by her zanpakuto. His gaze shifted away from Tamara though as the door opened and in entered a rather surprising sight. Grimmjow.

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra, snorting at him before looking at Tamara and stopping as he saw she was wounded. "What the hell are you doing to her?!", Grimmjow growled, looking back at Ulquiorra.

"It is her zanpakuto", Ulquiorra replied simply, closing his eyes and turning away from Grimmjow.

"Why the hell aren't you stopping it?!", Grimmjow asked.

"Because we can't even if we wanted to. She is fighting in her inner world. We can't enter. She has to fight and win on her own", Ulquiorra stated, opening his eyes and looking at Tamara, seeing a rather pained look appear on her face as another wound opened up on her cheek.

Grimmjow watched, finding it hard to just stand there as he saw Tamara's pained expressions. He couldn't help her either. No. Bullshit. There had to be a way he could at least give her a few pointers. Some how.

Grimmjow snarled as he stalked over to Tamara's form, which was now laying on the floor in pain. He knelt beside her, not wanting to touch her in case it effected her fight.

"Tamara", he called to her, "Thought ya wouldn't take shit from no one?".

---

Tamara was now running through the garden like forest as her zanpakuto chased after her. She was afraid and she didn't know what to do. She knew she was stronger than this, but the thought of losing, and even being tossed aside by her father. It scared her. Sure, she had survived this long without a dad. But all she wanted was someone right now. If all her friends were against her, he was the only person she had right now. She needed him right now.

She gasped as she suddenly heard a voice talking to her. A familiar voice. '_Grimmjow...?!_', she thought in confusion, '_I...thought her left?!_'.

"_**If you're hearing me then listen up, and listen good cause I'm only telling you this once"**_, Grimmjow's voice called to her. She continued to run, listening to his voice and wondering just what that idiot wanted now. _**"Don't be afraid. Your zanpakuto is part of you. You have to figure out what part that is and control it. You can do it but you have to stop being such a god damn baby and focus! If this was a fight to the death, you'd be dead already! Fight back! If you're afraid of losing, you WILL lose! Give this everything you've got and get that zanpakuto's name! If you don't, I'll just have to come in there myself and beat that zanpakuto of yours to death so it tells you its name! Got it?! HEY!"**_.

'_Why is he giving me this advice...?! Doesn't he hate me..? I'm just some stupid bitch to him...Why is he helping me...?! Grimmjow..._', she tightened her grip on her sword and suddenly spun around as the women appeared right behind her and swung down at her. She blocked her attack and pushed her back before sliding to a stop.

The women straightened up and looked at her, "Are you finally going to face me?".

Tamara looked at the sword she was holding and then at the women, "I'm done running. Running away is causing me to lose! You're a part of me! I will find out your name! I won't let that asshole think I'm a baby...think I'm a weakling! No way in hell! GRIMMJOW! I'M NOT WEAK!".

---

Grimmjow noticed a new sense about Tamara. Her hands were clenched into tight fists and her features now seemed to hold a determined look upon them. He smirked. '_Good...ya better not lose. I can't go and beat your zanpakuto for you. Just said that to get ya to work...Beat it down Tamara...!_', Grimmjow thought to himself.

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. He actually got through to Tamara. He was helping Tamara. And Ulquiorra was jealous because of it. He didn't even want to help Tamara to begin with and now he was all happy he talked to her and helped her become confident?!

'_Grimmjow...._', Ulquiorra's thoughts began, '_I hate you...I want you away from her..._'. Ulquiorra rested a hand on the hilt of his sword but did not draw it. He wanted to attack Grimmjow right then just to get him away from Tamara. But he couldn't. That was beneath him. Attacking Grimmjow blindly wasn't his style. Too beastly for his taste. He lowered his hand from the hilt but continued to glare at Grimmjow. He should've been the one to encourage her. If only he understood how to comfort a human. How to be compassionate. That was another thing he loathed about Grimmjow. At least he understood some human emotions and used them. Ulquiorra did not understand at all.

---

Tamara was now on pare with using basic sword techniques against her zanpakuto and even with her injuries, she was pushing this women back. "Good...can you hear it yet...?", the women asked.

"Here it...?", Tamara asked in confusion.

"Listen", the women instructed as she clashed blades with Tamara.

"_**I love you Ayame".**__- Aizen_

"_**Aizen...this place is beautiful".**__- Ayame, Tamara's mother._

"_**When our child is born....let's raise her without war".**__- Aizen_

"_**Raise her without war...but we live on the battlefield".**__- Ayame_

"_**I'm sorry, Ayame. Run away...".**__-Aizen_

"_**I will keep you safe no matter what. My daughter. Tamara!".**__- Ayame_

"What is this...?", Tamara asked as her blade separated from her zanpakuto's.

"Pieces of distant memories. Some are incomplete. After all, these are memories from your parents. I can't show you everything yet. Especially since you do not know my name. But you understand, right? You _**hear**_ it, do you not?", the women lowered her sword.

"I...think so...", Tamara replied.

"Speak it!", the women instructed.

---

"Nagori Megami!", Tamara stated aloud as she opened her eyes, now meeting with blinding white. A strong reitsu began to circle around her, knocking Grimmjow back and onto his butt as the reitsu swirled around Tamara, healing her wounds and leaving her with a strange sheath blade at her side.

Tamara sat up, placing a hand on her head now before noticing the blade sheathed at her side. She reached over, hesitating for a moment before touching the blade. She pulled the blade onto her lap and smiled at it. "I look forward to getting to know you further, Nagori Megami", she stated before looking over with a wide grin, "So what's next?!".

The two men just stood there and stared at her. One second ago she was laying on the ground injured, and the next she was all healed and screaming for the next section of training. Grimmjow was the first to snap out of it and cleared his throat slightly.

"Well since you have a blade...ya gotta learn how to use it", his grin appeared now as he was about to draw Pantera when Ulquiorra suddenly rushed passed him with Murcielago drawn and Nagori Megami was right up there to meet the new attacker as Tamara blocked Ulquiorra's attack.

"Learn how to use it huh? Ok, let's do this!", she announced, trying to push Ulquiorra back but he wasn't budging an inch and he was only holding her back with one hand, his other was inside his pocket.

'_That bastard....!_', Grimmjow thought, now glaring daggers at Ulquiorra. How dare he step in when he was going to, '_That stupid stuck up fourth espada! Always thinking he's better!_'. Grimmjow released a low, threatening growl towards Ulquiorra. It was like he was threatening him to back off. To get away from his property. This just pissed him off.

Although Ulquiorra heard the growl, he paid it no mind. His features stayed blank on the outside, but on the inside he was smiling, smirking that he was actually angering the sexta espada for taking away his chance to be the first to train Tamara. He would enjoy this pleasure, even if he wasn't going to show it. He would enjoy mocking that piece of trash that was a disgrace of an espada.

**END:~ Woot! There is the chapter guys! Ok so again I am back in school so updates are gunna be a bit slow. I apologize in advance for that! Anyway, I hope you liked and please review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. DISCONTINUED!

**NOTE:~ Hey guys! Sorry but this fanfic is not that popular and I have no new idea's for it so...I am sad to say that I am not going to be continuing with it. I'm REALLY sorry! Please forgive me...=(**


End file.
